


Dragon Age Series: Origins

by TwilightsInferno



Series: Dragon Age Series: The Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence-Siblings, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark Fantasy, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Story Exploration, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsInferno/pseuds/TwilightsInferno
Summary: Ferelden is launched into chaos as the Fifth Blight comes forth from the Kocari Wilds. Escaping the clutches of Arl Howe the youngest Cousland son sets out to stop it, teaming up with the Grey Warden Alistair and Morrigan of the Kocari Wilds he hopes to stop Ferelden, and the world, from falling apart. Gathering an eclectic crew, including his thought lost brother, they journey through the pain, anger, love, and loss the Blight has to bring in a story that hasn't been told.Using game dialogue and original the journey is remastered like never before, carefully crafted to maximize characters, story, and emotions in a way that stays true to the story we all love.





	1. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome new readers! This is a story that stemmed out of my friend and I deciding to combine our world states. It is geared towards those that have played or seen the game as it doesn't rehash all the events everyone has played through but rather the moments and emotions in between with its episodic nature. 
> 
> To avoid some confusion, *anyone who wants to go into this completely blind stop reading now*, we merged our characters into the Cousland Origin, one being the younger brother and one merging with Fergus to be the older, so the character of Aedan does take Fergus' place and expands on the little of his character they showed us into a fully fleshed new character.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy, I certainly had fun writing it and it really expanded the world of Thedas for me in ways I couldn't have imagined.

* * *

 

_Cousland Castle, Highever. 9:30 Dragon Age._

* * *

Aedan walked the familiar halls of Castle Cousland searching for his brother, Cassius, who was quite good at disappearing when he wanted to. His search had been fruitless until he came upon a closed door in the north wing with a fire's glow coming from beneath. With a small knock he heard the whine of Cassius’ mabari.

“Sh...sh. Sirius, sh,” His brother’s voice came barely at a whisper. Aedan shook his head a bit before entering.

“Hiding again I see,” He smirked at his little brother who was surrounded by a stack of books with a heavy one in his lap.

“Well have you seen what it’s like out there? It’s frantic, the rushing never stops, I just needed a moment,” Cassius told him gesturing towards the window.

“Of course it’s frantic, the army rides out tomorrow after all,” Aedan said stepping further into the room and kneeling to pet Sirius who greeted him happily.

“Yeah... I know...” Cassius mumbled causing Aedan to look up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you think? I have to run all of Highever. You, Father, and Mother are going to be gone and I’ll be by myself. I’ve never done that before,” Cassius said closing his book. His little brother’s anxiety clear on his face.

“You’ll be fine. Besides, there’s been no sign of an Archdemon. It’s likely nothing more than a large raid. With a field like Ostagar and a strategist as brilliant as Teyrn Loghain we’ll be back home within the week, a fortnight tops.”

“You think so?” Cassius asked expectantly.

Aedan gave him a smirk, “It better be, when I get back we have to start training.”

“For what?” The look of confusion on his brother’s face made Aedan’s smirk grow.

“The Grand Tourney of course. Father gave his blessing last night and I sent the registration forms this morning.”

“Really?” Cassius asked nearly jumping out of his chair with excitement before he settled, a frown crossing his face, “Wait I thought you didn’t compete in tourneys anymore...”

“I don’t but this one is special.”

“How so?”

“Because we’re going to compete together, as a team.”

“Really?” Cassius repeated actually standing out of his chair this time.

Aedan stood as well to level with him and smiled, “Really. With my shield and your sword work teams from all over Thedas won’t be able to stop us.”

“You and I against them all?”

Aedan clapped his hands onto his brother’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, unum pro mille victorias,”

“Et pro duo milia,” Cassius finished with a smile.

“Now... this talk of fighting reminds me, have you seen my sword belt? The one with the mabari engraved on the buckle?”

“No... maybe it’s in your room. Did you check there?” Cassius said trying to suppress a guilty look.

“You’re a ruddy awful liar do you know that? You snuck it back in when I was running all over the castle looking for you, didn’t you?”

Cassius broke out into a smile causing Aedan to ruffle his brother’s hair while he shoved him away playfully. Cassius swatted at his hand before they both started laughing and left the study for dinner, joking and laughing as they always did, Sirius’ at their heels.

Unbeknownst to them, this was the last night Aedan would tuck Oren into bed, the last night Cassius would stay up late in his study reading stories, the last night their mother would kiss them goodnight, the last night their father would lead them in prayer before dinner. Tonight was the last night together, the last night of the Cousland family as Thedas knew it.


	2. The Humble Old Woman

* * *

 

_ The Kocari Wilds, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Ambushed by darkspawn on his scouting mission before Ostagar Aedan Cousland awoke in a village of the Chasid people, injured, a large cut across his side. Despite his injuries he escaped into the Wilds, determined to get back and aid in the battle that unbeknownst to him had occurred days before. He moved north, at least he hoped it was north, lost for hours, before he stumbled upon a path and an unexpected old woman picking herbs along it. He approached her with caution but she seemed to have known he was there the whole time.

“Hello young man,” She said without looking up causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Uh…hello? Who are you?”

“Just a humble old woman. And who are you? A humble soldier?” She asked as if she already knew the answer. Her gaze pierced through him, as if reading his soul.

“I am not a normal soldier if that’s what you’re asking, I’m a… Grey Warden,” He said feeling uncomfortable with the title, “I am trying to get back to Ostagar, can you point me the way?”

“I could but that would only lead you to death,” The woman said taking him by surprise.

“What do you mean?” He asked as she stood to face him.

“The darkspawn overran the king’s men, it was a slaughter.”

“What? No, that’s not possible,” He said in shock, there was no way this could happen. They were ready, they had the numbers.

“It is the truth. Though I did hear a rumor a few Grey Wardens made it out and were heading to Lothering just north of here but that was a few days ago now.”

“You know a lot for a humble old woman,” He said something inside of him growing suspicious of her but she just smiled, it gave him an uneasy feeling.

“You’d be amazed what rumors travel through these wilds. The things the trees whisper if you listen. Here,” She waved her hand and the pain in his side subsided, “that should keep you till you can find a proper healer in the village.”

“I, uh, thank you for your help,” He said unsure if she really helped him as he nodded his head to her. She gave a harsh chuckle that sent shivers down his spine.

“So nice to see someone with manners rather than screaming apostate like a superstitious fool. Be on your way then, just follow this path,” She said gesturing the way. He nodded to her and began down the path only to hear her call after him, “When you reach the fork in the road take the left. It is longer but you shall be thankful in the long run I am sure.”

He gave her a small wary smile before continuing down the path. After a few steps he glanced back over his shoulder but the old woman was gone, without a sign she had ever been there at all.


	3. The World Falls Apart

* * *

 

_The Hinterlands, 9:30 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

Aedan travelled through the Wilds, following the old woman’s directions and made it to Lothering. The town in a bustle and apparently evacuating, everyone in panic as they looked to the out numbered sisters and Templars of the Chantry. Hearing rumors that Wardens had passed through the town heading toward Redcliffe he hoped to catch up with them and bring them back to aid in the evacuation before the darkspawn struck. Picking up some supplies from the Chantry sisters Aedan set out on his way, but the old woman’s spell began to wear off soon enough and the pain of the gash on his side started to come back in full.

He pressed on along the path next to a babbling brook using the trees as support when he heard voices up ahead. Quickly he ducked behind a thick tree listening closely.

“So Wynne…what do you think of Morrigan?” The voice of a young man came.

“I have barely spoken with her, I could not say,” A calmer older voice of a woman spoke, Wynne apparently. He noted they didn’t sound like the most threatening duo.

“Oh come on, you’ve seen her. Even at a distance she makes an impression,” The man spoke again.

“You cannot judge a book by its cover, Alistair, despite the number of thorns covering it.”

“Ah ha! So you do have an opinion of her,” The man, Alistair, said triumphantly. They were much closer now, possibly coming around the tree at any moment. Aedan made to move around the trunk when a blade was at his throat, “You’re not very sneaky, do you know that?”

“Alistair stop, look at the man. He is white as a sheet and covered in blood,” Wynne, a kind faced old woman in robes, said firmly.

“How do we know it’s not someone else’s?” The strapping young man, Alistair, said eyeing Aedan, who despite being bigger and clearly older than him was too weak at the time to take him on.

“Move aside boy,” Wynne snipped at Alistair before he sighed and moved away from Aedan. She slowly lowered him to the ground, he grimaced as she checked his wounds before she looked back at Alistair, “Go back to camp, let the others know and grab an injury kit.”

“Are you sure you want to be left alone?”

“The man can barely stand let alone attack me. Go, in haste Alistair!”

“Yes ma’am,” Alistair said quickly before leaving. Aedan turned his attention back to Wynne and grabbed her hands to stop her.

“L-Lothering. They need help. The…the Grey Wardens,” He pushed out through gritted teeth, needing someone to know. Wynne placed her hand on top of his, despite it being covered in his blood.

“Shh. It’s alright, you have found them. In fact that boy, Alistair, is one himself. Now be still,” She spoke softly as she placed her hands over his wound and a blue misty magic emanated from them.

The feeling was odd, almost like a cold liquid running through his body. Aedan had never had much experience with magic before and definitely never felt its healing effects. He couldn’t take his eyes off her hands as she healed him, muttering under her breath, apparently using the same spell a few times over.

“There, it will have to do for now. It has reduced the infection considerably and stopped the bleeding, once Alistair gets back with the kit we shall bandage it up. Does that sound alright with you?” She asked kindly but Aedan, feeling much better, shook his head adamantly.

“I thank you for your help but I cannot stay long. If you truly are travelling with the Wardens I need them to come with me and help evacuate Lothering. The Chantry is shorthanded and under pressure.”

“And who are you to be looking for the Wardens so specifically? A Templar wanting to help perhaps?”

“No ma’am… I… I’m one too,” He told her and watched her expression change from surprise to confusion.

“You, you’re a Warden?” He nodded to her.

“I was inducted in a few days before Ostagar, put through the Joining,” He explained to her, she nodded slowly.

“I was at Ostagar myself, how did you survive?”

“King Cailan sent me out on a scouting party with my men, they were killed by darkspawn and the Chasid saved me for Maker knows what reason.”

“Then you are blessed by Him.”

“Sure I guess, I just wish-”

“Aedan?” An all too familiar voice rang out, he looked up into the face of his brother. He looked worn down with a sword on his belt and shield on his back next to Alistair.

“Cassius?” Aedan asked surprised as Wynne helped him onto his feet. He studied the young man’s face, fine features resembling their mother’s, light blue eyes, short chestnut hair that flipped out at the ends...it was definitely him but it was not the same carefree, if slightly skittish, twenty one year old boy Aedan left back at home, something had happened, “So ah… you’re a Grey Warden?”

“Yeah…” Cassius said nodding a little.

“Well, me too,” He told his brother who looked surprised, “I’ll have to explain later, we need to get to Lothering. They need to be evacuated.”

“Aedan… there’s something you should know first,” Cassius said, his voice was hollow in a way that made Aedan’s stomach drop.

“What?”

“You should sit down…”

“Cassius what is it? Tell me.”

“I… Mother… She…” He said starting his sentence over and over, unsure of how to say it.

“What about Mother?” Aedan asked, a feeling of dread was crawling through the pit his stomach had left, and Cassius was choking up.

“She… and Father they’re-- gone. They’re dead.”

“Dead? What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry… there’s was nothing I could do. Oriana and Oren too… Everyone. They’re gone. I’m so sorry Aedan,” Cassius’ voice broke as he looked at him, the pain in his eyes, Aedan processed what he had said trying to realize what came to pass.

The feeling that came next was impossible to understand… the world seemed to be    raining down around him but also the ground crumbled underneath throwing him into a free fall. He felt as though he was being torn in four different directions yet crushed inside. The next thing Aedan knew he had stepped forward to support his brother who was breaking in his arms.

“It was Howe, he betrayed us. He waited until you left then he attacked. His army was never delayed…” Cassius told him through clenched teeth, his voice full of bitter sobs. It didn’t seem real. Aedan told him it would be alright, they would get Howe, that they had each other. Words… they were just words to Aedan even though he spoke them, they may mean something to him later but now… they didn’t mean a thing. Aedan moved away from his brother holding him at arm’s length who just looked at him with big eyes reminding him of when they were young boys.

“Cassius… we need to get to Lothering. There’s people there who will lose their families too if we don’t help.”

“Wait you’re just going to take that news and move on? Just like that?” Alistair questioned in disbelief.

“Just because I have learned something grave does not mean other families should suffer because I choose to wallow in pity,” Aedan responded taking him by surprise.

“I didn’t mean it like that… I’m sorry,” He mumbled back to Aedan who gave him a nod in return then turned away hoping the crushing pain in his chest wasn’t showing through.

“Come on, Aedan’s right. We need to go, let’s get back to camp and pack up then get going as fast as we can,” Cassius said before giving his brother a faint smile and started leading the way back as Alistair took Aedan’s arm to support him, “I should warn you Aedan…our group is _interesting_.”

“How so?”

“Think of it like this; a Witch of the Wilds, a possibly delusional Chantry sister, and a Qunari walk into a tavern,” Alistair said bewildering Aedan, “You’ll see what I mean.”

Upon arriving at camp, it was just as strange as Alistair had said. There was a very large hornless Qunari with long white braids, a beautiful red headed young woman, and a bewitching black haired woman in strange Wilder clothes. Not to mention the two dwarves by a wagon to the side. They all turned their attention towards Aedan and the group when they entered camp, the black haired woman looked rather disgusted as she crossed her arms.

“You cannot be serious,” The bewitching woman spoke dismissively as the red haired one ran up.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Aedan was taken aback by her strong Orlesian accent.

“I uh… was attacked by darkspawn, but that does not matter at the moment. We need to get to Lothering.”

“Excuse me, but who is this man? He stumbles in half dead and demands we go back from whence we came,” The black haired woman countered still looking like she had something that smelled quite foul under her nose.

“This is my brother, Aedan, he’s a Grey Warden too. Aedan this is Leliana,” Cassius gestured to the red haired Orlesian, “and this is Morrigan, and that’s Sten,” he motioned to the black haired woman boring holes into him with her golden eyes then the stern faced Qunari who merely grunted.

“ _Woof!_ ” Echoed a big bark as a large mabari came through the trees.

“Sirius, glad to see you’re alright,” Aedan said with a strained smile patting his brother’s dog when it ran up.

“Alistair just set Aedan by the fire and everyone pack up, we’re heading back to Lothering,” Cassius addressed the group which was met with muttered responses, a particularly disgruntled one came from the woman named Morrigan as she stalked to a tent away from the others. Alistair set Aedan down by the fire and Wynne came back to his side.

“Let me bandage you up before we get going,” She said kindly, Aedan could only manage a nod as his mind started to wrap around everything that had happened so quickly and the news Cassius gave began to truly hit him. His eyes stung as he thought about Oriana’s lovely smile and heard his son, Oren’s laugh from miles away, his parents standing there when he returned victorious after finally putting down the bandits who were raiding the Coastlands their eyes shining with pride. All of that… gone, never to be seen or heard again, stolen from him and Cassius by Howe.

Thinking of the man even for just a moment made his blood boil, he’d never get away with this, he was always a weasel but deadly like a snake? That Aedan hadn’t seen coming, but he should have and he mentally kicked himself for it. If he had just been a little more stubborn with Father in not going ahead of him, Howe would have never attacked or he could have helped defend his family against the monster, at the very least he could’ve died protecting them.

“Do not do that to yourself,” Wynne’s voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her confused, “You are thinking about what you could have done differently. You could not have known, there was nothing you could do. You have your brother and you are together again, remember that light in these difficult times.”

Aedan looked her in the eyes for a moment before looking away unsure of what to say. He was thankful for his brother, there was no doubt, but his heart craved for justice against Howe as it broke. That it seemed was going to have to be enough to carry on, that, Cassius, and fighting against the Blight of course.

“Thank you for patching me up,” He said with a nod to Wynne when she finished and she returned it.

“Of course, now if you excuse me I must help break camp.”

He watched her stand and leave him there to stare into the embers of the fire. He wasn’t sure how long it had been before Cassius’ voice broke his concentration.

“I asked Bodahn and he is going to allow you to ride on his wagon with his son Sandal. Alright?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aedan said as his brother helped him up. Cassius stopped and looked at him for a moment.

“How are you holding up?”

“Fine. And I’ll be better once we get Howe.”

“Yeah… me too,” Cassius said putting a hand on Aedan’s shoulder, “But first, Lothering,” He nodded to his brother with a small smile before they started over to the wagon.

Within the hour camp was broken and they were off across the Hinterlands. Aedan felt his weight being swayed back and forth as the mule pulled the wagon forward and he drifted in and out of much needed sleep all while hearing Sandal’s humming next to him and a babbling brook in the distance. A light breeze ruffled his short, if a little wavy, chestnut hair as the sun shone through the trees. It was beautiful and peaceful but to him it felt vulgar. Blasphemes even, like the world was laughing in the face of the Blight and the death it had caused, the deaths Howe had caused. Father and Mother and… he shook his head, running a hand over his jaw, scratching at the light stubble growing there, he couldn’t think about them. He wouldn’t allow himself, not yet, not when he was needed. With a heavy sigh he resigned himself to the encroaching numbness that was being ever persistent. Leaning his head back he drifted off once again unaware of his brother’s eyes watching him closely.

“How is he?” Leliana’s voice broke through Cassius’ thoughts.

“Honestly I don’t know,” Cassius told her glancing back at his now dozing brother. The dead look he had seen in Aedan’s usually warm brown eyes before he drifted off had him concerned the most on a large list of other concerning matters.

He sighed, the list was ever growing and it terrified him. He was concerned that maybe they couldn’t stop the Blight, that the humans, dwarves, and Dalish wouldn’t accept their treaties, that Alistair would strangle Morrigan or vice versa, among many other things. At least his brother’s whereabouts wasn’t on it anymore.

“Cassius? Did you hear me?” Leliana broke through again.

“What? Oh uh… sorry I was just- sorry,” He said with a sigh.

“I asked if he knew the Maker.”

“Oh, yeah he does,” He told her with a small smile and she placed a hand on his arm.

“Then let Him help guide you, He will guide Aedan through this too.”

“I hope you’re right… I wonder if I made the right choice telling him so soon. I couldn’t help it, it just came out. I should have waited, articulated my words first, but I didn’t.”

“And if you had kept it from him? What would he think then?” She questioned and he looked away knowing the answer.

“He would’ve been upset. He would think I thought he couldn’t handle it.”

“See? You doubted your choice to go to the Circle first and every decision you made inside, yet we saved it. You saved the mages and templars. You make good choices Cassius; you just need to believe in yourself.”

‘Easier said than done,’ he thought as he turned away from her. Truth is making these decisions scared him, more than the Blight, more than failing to unite the peoples even, it was this small group of people all counting on him that made him want to hide away, but he couldn’t. He had to do it; Aedan was in no position to lead and Alistair outright refused to do it. They would only follow a Warden on this quest as they were the only ones who could stop this horror, for whatever reason, so that was that. It had to be him.

It reminded him of how nervous he was when Father told him he would be running the castle and lands while he and Aedan rode off to war, that anxiety only increased when Mother said she’d be leaving as to not “undermine his authority”. It seemed so trivial now compared to the Blight but it was terrifying at the time.

He sighed at how cruel perspective could be before shaking his head a bit; he had to get out of his own thoughts before he ran into a tree or worse, Morrigan. She certainly wasn’t in the best mood after he brought Aedan back to camp, no need to aggravate her further. Sighing again he looked at his companions as they came to a fork in the road, they all looked to him expectantly and he could feel the weight on his shoulders grow heavier by the second. He glanced at Leliana, who gave him a nod of assurance that loosened the knots in his chest briefly, and then pressed onward down the path towards Lothering.


	4. Ambush

 

* * *

 

_ Lothering, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

As they approached Lothering they could quickly tell something was very wrong. Over the crest of the hill ahead heavy black smoke rose and screams could be heard. Cassius immediately drew his sword and beckoned the group to stay low as he moved to peek over the rise.

A curse escaped under his breath at the sight. The tavern where he had met Leliana was aflame and darkspawn pouring out of every corner, swarming like ants, he could hear screams but couldn’t see their sources. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and moving back down the hill to the group.

“Well?” His brother asked, climbing down from the wagon failing to hide his grimace.

“It... It’s completely over run. We can’t go in there.”

“‘Twas a fool's errand, just as I thought,” Morrigan chastised from the back.

“What now? Do we turn back?” Alistair asked. As much as it hurt he could not save anyone if Cassius did just turn back he knew they’d think he had blundered and wasted their time, he had to come up with something. Before he could though Leliana spoke,

“We could go to the Brecilian Forest. We are practically half way there, no?”

“Yes, that’s true. We’ll make wide around Lothering, into the Bannorn, then make our way to the forest from there. Our other possible allies are all by Lake Calenhad, this is the most practical opportunity to go all the way to the forest,” Cassius agreed and she smiled at him, one he returned gratefully.

Making wide around the destruction of Lothering was not as easy as Cassius first imagined though. There was many run ins with darkspawn that followed civilians north of the town, the carnage even on the outskirts was nearly unbearable, every noise and shout causing him to jump and tighten the grip on his sword. He found himself so anxious he nearly attacked his brother when he appeared at his shoulder.

“A little on edge?” Aedan asked him.

“You could say that. How are you holding up?”

“I’ll be fine. It’ll take time but Wynne’s a good healer,” His brother said shortly.

“You know that’s not--”

“I don’t want to talk about that now Cassius. There are more important things,” The look Aedan gave to accompany his words was darker than Cassius had ever seen on his brother’s face. It vaporized any desire he had to pry further as he turned his attention straight ahead. He heard Aedan give a heavy sigh beside him, “Cassius I--”

“Help! Help me please!” A voice called close by. 

Without a second thought Cassius lead them towards the cry. Through the trees and over a small hill they found a woman who ran up at the sight of them.

“Oh thank the Maker, please help me. The wheel broke on our cart and it’s crushing my son. Could you please just spare one moment?” She begged them.

“Cassius,” Aedan urged upon his slight hesitation to answer.

“Of course, lead the way,” He told the woman. She thanked them many times over as she lead them into the forest.

They followed her through the trees and into a ravine. The woman walked up to an armored elvan man with blonde hair and a tattoo on his face who smiled at her with a nod. In that moment Cassius knew something was very wrong and with a gesture of the elf’s hand armed men and women appeared all around them.

“The Grey Warden dies here!” The elf exclaimed as he drew his daggers. Before Cassius could even draw his sword he heard a great crack from above his head and a massive tree came falling down upon them. Diving out of the way he felt his heart sink as he realized he had led them straight into a trap.


	5. Meeting the Witch of the Wilds

 

 

* * *

 

_Brecilian Forest, 9:30 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

Aedan sat alone at the fire in camp, his brother having taken Leliana, Alistair, and Wynne with him into the forest to investigate the werewolf problem for the Dalish just down the hill. He couldn’t help but eye his fellow camp members Sten, Morrigan, and especially their newest companion, Zevran. He trusted his brother’s judgement but couldn’t help being wary of the assassin. It just didn’t seem like wisest idea.

He poked at the fire to bring it back to life, the small lean forward shot pain through his wound. He cringed, gritting his teeth as he grabbed at his side. Black boots appeared in the corner of his eye, slowly he looked up to meet the piercing gold eyes of the black haired witch, Morrigan.

“Hold still,” She commanded as she knelt down beside him, he noticed a bowl in her hands with an green looking paste inside.

“What is that?”

“‘Tis called a salve, ‘tis a paste made from herbs to help soothe and protect wounds. Now lift up your shirt so I may apply it,” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Did you make it?” Aedan asked as he pulled up the side of his shirt.

She gave him a stern glare, “Yes,” She said shortly before applying the salve. He felt an instant ease of pain as she spread it over the wound.

“Well ah... thank you. It’s working.”

“Do not thank me, your brother requested me to do this,” Her voice as cold as the Frostbacks, surprising Aedan.

“Have I offended you in some way Morrigan?”

“Not at all,” She told him though her sarcasm was quite evident.

“If that is the case then why do you look at me with such disdain?”

She sat back on her feet, “Because you are a fool and a hindrance.”

He couldn’t help but raise a curious brow at her directness as he put his shirt down, “At least you’re honest. Care to explain why I am those things?”

“A hindrance because we must waste valuable resources to help you while in return you slow our progress. And a fool because your ludicrous command to go back from whence we came displacing us from our task all for the idea of saving a few peasants. Not to mention doing thus lead to our ambush with the assassin we now keep in our mists.”

“We had to try and help,” Aedan insisted.

“No, we have to stop the Blight not try to save those foolish enough not to evacuate when they had the chance,” She shot back.

“What’s the point in stopping the Blight if you let everyone die along the way?”

“‘Tis a small price to pay to save Thedas, is it not?”

“These people are not soldiers, they didn’t ask for this nor have they volunteered their lives. You may have been born in the Wilds but you are still Ferelden, these are your people just as they are mine. You wish to stop the Blight, how much more is it really to want to protect them as well?” He countered her.

“My people?” She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, “These are not _my_ people.”

“Then why pray tell are you even helping my brother in his quest?”

“‘Twas my mother’s insistence, no motivation of my own doing I assure you. She sent me away from the Wilds with your brother and Alistair after she rescued them from Ostagar.”

Aedan blinked, taken aback by the news. He had no idea they had saved his brother, there had been no chance for him to even speak to Cassius about it, “Well I must thank you then. What you and your mother did for my little brother means the world to me. I will be forever grateful.”

This time Morrigan looked taken aback, knitting her brows in confusion at him, “I... you are... most welcome. ‘Twas mostly my mother’s work, I am no healer,” She avoided his gaze and fidgeting uncomfortably as she spoke. Actions that peaked his own interest in the wilder witch.

“Well I am not withering in agony so I would say you’re doing pretty well so far,” He told her kindly. The sudden look of shock and bewilderment that flashed on her face almost made him laugh. She stood abruptly, clutching the salve bowl in her hands so tightly Aedan was worried she break it, before she turned on her heel and walked briskly back to her tent across the clearing.

He watched her leave, a small bemused smile pulling at his lips briefly. Of all the things he had expected that certainly wasn’t it. He turned his attention back to the fire, this time the curious behavior of the Witch of the Wilds on his mind.


	6. Love in Darkness

* * *

 

_ Brecilian Forest, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Cassius lead his small group through the forest in search of Witherfang for Keeper Zathrian. His blunder with the ambush still weighing heavily on his mind, that and second thoughts about letting Zevran come along. He was an assassin after all. Had he made the right choice in sparing him or just postponed their deaths?

“That was very sweet of you,” Leliana said breaking through his thoughts once again. She was making quite the habit of it, one he was actually quite grateful for.

“What?”

“What you did for them, Cammen and Gheyna, you didn’t have to do that. It was such a small thing on our list but you took the time to do it anyway. I thought it was sweet, that’s all.”

“Oh well... thanks. I just thought, you know, with the Blight and all someone should be happy at least,” Cassius said with a small smile.

She chuckled lightly, a sound that rang like Chantry chimes to Cassius, “Yes someone should. It is good to see love can grow even in such darkness. Have you ever been in love?”

Cassius felt his face grow hot and prayed she didn’t notice, “Oh uh... well... no I don’t think so. The only relationship I ever had was nothing more than a dalliance. Stolen kisses, blushing like children, nothing more than that.”

“Sometimes I forget how young you are.”

“And you’re not?” He asked, admittedly sounding a tad more defensive than he intended. 

Thankfully she didn’t seem offended though as she smiled sweetly at him, “I fear I may look a year or two younger than I am.”

“Really? I never would’ve guessed,” He said mildly surprised by the idea, “So have you ever been in love then?”

She turned her face away from him, “I would... rather not discuss it,” She looked back slowly, “I hope that is alright.”

“Of course it is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me everything about you. If you don’t want to say anything, you don’t have too. I have no less faith in you even if you say nothing at all,” He smiled at her.

Leliana looked at him surprised then her look softened, “That is... quite noble of you Cassius, and kind. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Am I still allowed to ask questions though?”

She chuckled again, this one like a melody, “Of course you can. You’re always free to ask me anything you like.”

“But I’m not guaranteed an answer?”

“No, but I will always be truthful,” She put a hand on his arm, “Even if that is as simple as I will not tell you.”

“I understand completely,” He smiled.

“And for that I am grateful,” She smiled in return before they continued on into the forest.


	7. What's in a Name?

* * *

 

_ The Bannorn, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Cassius tried to suppress a yawn as he sat guard late into the night. His mind was still spinning from what happened in the forest. Somehow he had managed to cure the werewolves and get the elvan aid. He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d done it. Thankfully though he did and they were on their way to Redcliffe, hoping to figure out how to aid the rumored ill Arl Eamon.

Looking up over the fire he stole a glance at Leliana, his guard mate for the night, as she wrote in a journal or some sort of book, perhaps composing songs. She seemed to have realized his eyes were on her as she looked up at him through her lashes with a small smile. He gave a sheepish one in return before looking away, but he couldn’t help as his eyes drifted back only for her eyes to be waiting for him, still smiling Leliana closed her book and leaned forward onto her crossed knee.

“Do you mind if I ask you something Cassius?”

“No, no of course not.”

“It’s about your name.”

“What about it?”

“Well it’s not very Ferelden now is it?”

He laughed a little, she did have a point, “I suppose not. I was named after a sailing friend of my mother’s who was Antivan. I think he saved her life once.”

“Whatever he did she respected him enough to name you after him.”

“Yeah, one day I ought to find out what happened to him.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Thanks,” He said as they both caught each other in a smile. It faded quickly though as his thoughts drifted to his mother and father and to Aedan.

“I am sorry... I should not have pried.”

“You’re fine, it’s just... difficult.”

“I lost my mother too. I was quite young though, only four, but I remember standing with her in a garden. I could smell scents of sweet orange, lavender, and especially her grey linen dress. Oh, it was such a beautiful scent. She kept dried flowers in her closet, amongst her clothes. Small, white Ferelden wildflowers. Mother called them Andraste’s Grace and said they were very rare in Orlais. I cherish the memory but in truth I was so young I do not even know if it is real...”

“Why did she keep Ferelden wildflowers?”

“Did I forget to mention she was Ferelden? How silly of me, that is only the most important part. My mother was from Denerim and I consider myself a Ferelden. Mother served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived here when Orlais ruled. When Orlais was defeated and the common folk began to resent the presence of any Orlesian, the lady returned to Orlais. She took my mother with her and I was born sometime later.”

“Did she miss Ferelden?”

“Oh I think so. She always told me stories about it. What about your mother? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“She was... amazing. People used to call her the Seawolf of the Waking Sea, she was a raider with her family. Just as skilled with a blade as words, I learned almost all my sword skills from her.”

“And your people skills too it seems,” Her musical laugh came at his confused expression, “You talked down werewolves and convinced Zathrian to help them and us. Do not pretend that did not take some skill.”

“I guess I learned a few more tricks than I thought from her.”

“Or perhaps, you are just like her.”

“Now that would be something,” He said smiling at the thought. Lost in his own memory he never noticed the fond look Leliana gave him before returning to her book.


	8. Wicked Grace: Round One

* * *

 

_The Bannorn, 9:30 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

Aedan made his way around the perimeters of the camp. He could see the glow on the horizon, peeking over the tops of the hills as they neared the Hinterlands, in the early morning hours. Another night wide awake, thankfully he was on guard for part of the night so he was able to be active rather than lay in his tent pretending.

He hadn’t truly slept since this whole ordeal began and those sparing hours he did were less so since he joined up with his brother’s party, he drummed it up to being a new Grey Warden worried about the darkspawn and left it at that. He wasn’t willing to tread further into those reasonings, unwilling to admit to the things he would find.

“Will you stop with that infernal pacing?” A sharp voice said beside him. Glancing down he once again met the eyes of Morrigan. He hadn’t even realized he was walking by her tent. While she wasn’t on guard duty with him (Sten was), she was awake and sorting herbs by the look of it.

“What?” He asked, admittedly probably sounding a bit dim.

“Every night you guard, you pace around and around our camp. ‘Tis truly maddening!” She expressed seeming quite exasperated with the whole thing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it would wake you.”

“I did not say it did,” She snapped.

Aedan raised his hands in mock surrender, he certainly didn’t intend to anger her, “If I do not walk the perimeter what do you suggest I do?”

“I do not know! Preferably something less infuriating,” She huffed going back to her herbs.

Aedan sighed running a hand through his hair, the other came to rest on a pouch that hung off his belt. One that had a deck of cards in it, “How about a game?”

“What?”

“I have a set of cards, how about a card game to pass the time?” He offered pulling the deck out to show her.

Her brows knitted in confusion, “You want to play cards with me?”

“Sure, why not? I highly doubt Sten would be very interested.”

She nearly cracked a smile before she crossed her arms, “And why would I want to do such a trivial thing?”

“Humor me,” He said with a shrug.

A brow raised and her shoulders settled ever so slightly, “Humor hm? I did not realize comedy had anything to do with this.”

“It doesn’t,” He spoke bluntly, a way that seemed to bewilder her for just a moment then studied him carefully before speaking again.

“I see, so be it then,” She gestured to the bedroll across from her makeshift table from a stool. Aedan settled himself as she cleared it off.

He put the cards on the stool and began sorting them out, “It’s called Wicked Grace. It’s easy to learn, though the suits can be hard to keep straight at first.”

“Suits?” She asked a bit confused and Aedan realized just how far at the beginning he’d have to start.

After what could’ve been a solid half an hour explaining suits and the game to her they were finally ready to play, she had gotten quite hung up on how a suit of songs could be better than one of daggers to anyone but Leliana. When they finally began though she was a natural; quickly picking up on the nature of the game, even the banter that so often comes with it though that part may have just been part of her natural charms.

“You seem to be feeling better,” She said looking at him over her cards.

“Much better actually.”

“‘Tis good, we would not want our noble leader to lose his brother.”

“He can’t get rid of me that easily.”

She chuckled as she put a card down. One of knights, the second highest suit, in a move that he couldn’t help but raise an inquisitive eyebrow at, “Evidently not.”

“Tell me, why are you all the way over here? Away from everyone?” He asked in hopes to catch a glimpse of whatever it was he saw before upon his inquiries.

“So curious, ‘tis cute,” She smiled, hiding it well.

“You would answer if my brother asked.”

“He is our leader, ‘tis in my best interest to answer him. You, on the other hand, bear no such interest.”

“Then let’s make it interesting. Whoever ever loses this round _must_ answer a question proposed by the winner.”

A smile crossed her face as something of a delighted glint flashed in her gold eyes, “That interested in answers are we?”

“What can I say? You bear interest.”

“I do not doubt but why to you?”

“You’ll have to win the round to find out,” He said unable to suppress his small smirk at her laugh.

“Then win I shall.”


	9. Along the Path

* * *

 

_ The Hinterlands, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

“Aedan, can I speak to you for a moment?” Cassius said pulling his brother aside on the path to Redcliffe.

“What is it?” Aedan asked him, not meeting his eyes but watching the rest of their party move forward like Cassius had told them to.

“Uh well... what you’ve been doing hasn’t gone unnoticed exactly. By anyone really and I’m concerned.”

“About what?” Aedan asked turning his focus to him looking utterly bemused.

“Er-- well... you... with Morrigan...”

“You’re concerned about cards?”

“Cards?”

“Yes, cards. Over the past few nights I taught her Wicked Grace, War, Diamondback, and a few others. We don’t bet money or anything if that’s the problem.”

“No that’s not what I--I mean... I just--”

“Oh, I see. You thought Morrigan and I were--”

“I know, I know. Stupid of me. I just was worried that’s how you were coping with... everything and I didn’t want that for you or Morrigan and...”

“Cassius, your concern is appreciated. But you don’t have to worry about me, you have concerns far greater,” Aedan patted his shoulder before starting up the path after the group. 

A thought struck Cassius and he jogged to catch up to his brother, “So uh... cards with Morrigan, huh?”

An amused smile pulled at Aedan, “Yeah. She’s something of an puzzlement, isn’t she?”

“That’s the understatement of the age,” Cassius’ laugh was cut short when Aedan stopped him.

“You asked her to help me. She told me that her and her mother saved you at Ostagar, I told her how thankful I was for that and for helping me, and then... she changed. Like no one had ever said thank you to her before--”

“I did, when I woke up.”

“I don’t doubt it but she was still surprised. Thrown off, really. And perhaps even fear in her eyes, like she was afraid of me being kind to her. I don’t know, it was only for the shortest of moments. But there is far more to her than she let’s on, I see hints of it hiding behind her barbed words. Just flashes. I’m sure she’d never reveal it to me but she has me intrigued nonetheless. Plus, her views of the world are interesting to say the least. It's... good to hear another perspective.”

Cassius studied his older brother surprised. The idea of someone trying to find Morrigan’s softer side or whatever he was looking for exactly was baffling but it was better than him stewing over killing Howe or sinking into grief. Cassius still wasn’t sure how he himself was staying afloat much less Aedan, so if this helped him he was going to be supportive. His only wish is that Morrigan didn’t hurt him.

“That sounds great, just... be careful alright?”

“I’ve got my wits about me, not to worry. You keep your wits as well, especially around that pretty Orlesian girl. Now come on, let’s catch up with the others,” Aedan teased him before starting off up the path.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Cassius demanded chasing him up the path causing Aedan to laugh, a sound that hadn’t been heard in weeks.


	10. Helping Redcliffe

* * *

 

_ Redcliffe Village, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan entered the house of a villager named Kaitlyn with Morrigan and Zevran at his heels as they searched for her young brother while Cassius and the others helped other parts of the village.

“Bevin? Are you here?” He called before hearing a surprised gasp and a door close to his right. He entered the downstairs bedroom but saw no one inside.

“I would check the wardrobe, that’s where I would hide if I didn’t want to be seen,” Zevran suggested to him. Aedan nodded and approached it slowly.

“Bevin, are you in there?” He asked calmly.

“Go away! This isn’t your home!” A young boy’s voice called from inside.

“My name is Aedan Cousland, your sister Kaitlyn sent me to find you. She’s worried about you.”

“I don’t want to go back. Everyone’s scared, I want to be brave.”

“Then they need you, mate. They need someone to be brave, to set an example.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really,” The door began to open at his words and soon the small boy’s head popped out, “Hello,” He smiled a little at the boy and despite a few worried looks towards Zevran and Morrigan he stepped out of the wardrobe.

“Hi,” He said nervously.

“Ready to go?”

“No I can’t, not yet. I have to... well, I shouldn’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

“What is it? Maybe I can help,” Aedan offered kneeling down to his level.

“You... could? Alright... my father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather’s, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer. I thought... if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and... kill the bad people who took Mother.”

“Sounds like your Grandfather was a fool to me,” Morrigan huffed behind him. Aedan shot a look back at her that she shrugged at.

“I understand the feeling Bevin, where is the sword now?”

“It is in a chest upstairs. It was too heavy for me to lift. I... guess I’m not as strong as someone like you. I can’t help and Kaitlyn says everyone’s going to die tonight.”

“Then your sister is not as foolish as I thought.”

“Come now Morrigan, you’re scaring the child,” Zevran chided.

“I’m not scared!” Bevin shouted, startling the two of them.

“I know Bevin, I know. I can get the sword for you. You can have it with you in the Chantry, make your sister feel safe, but you will have no need of it. We’re going to protect the village tonight,” Aedan said trying to calm him not wanting him to run off again.

“Y-You are?”

“Yes we are.”

“You must be really brave. I wish I was like you,” The boy said looking up at him with large eyes, a look all too familiar.

_ “You’re riding off to battle Father? Will I get to ride into battle someday? Be just like you?” _

_ “One can only hope. Perhaps we’ll even ride together, little man.” _

Aedan shook his head, feeling the tightness in his throat at the memory before he spoke, “There’s no point in being brave unless it’s for someone else, otherwise it’s just foolhardy. So will you go back to the Chantry if I get the sword? Then you can be brave, for your sister and everyone else in there.”

“Yes ser, thank you. Here’s the key, I’ll meet you there,” The boy said then ran off. Aedan sighed running a hand through his hair before getting up and heading upstairs ignoring the looks Morrigan and Zevran were giving him.

Soon Aedan was back in the Chantry holding their Grandfather’s sword as he walked up to them.

“Thank you so much for finding him,” Kaitlyn said as soon as he approached.

“You’re quite welcome. Here’s the sword, hopefully it will bring some comfort tonight,” He said handing her the hilted end of the blade.

“It will, thank you. Just to have it eases my heart. There is so many more important things for you to be doing but you still helped, is there any way I can repay you?”

“Just... keep him close, that’s all,” Aedan told her and she smiled, touching his arm.

“Thank you again, kind ser.”

“Of course,” He nodded his head to her before leaving the Chantry. He was surprised to see Morrigan just outside the door, leaning on the wooden archway, with a rather large loaf of bread in her hands. Without looking at him she broke off half of it and held it out to him, “Thanks... where did you get it?” He asked taking it.

“Do you not trust me?” She asked with a raised brow.

“I do,” Aedan said ripping off a piece of the bread, “Don’t give me a reason not to,” He flashed a small smile at her before popping a piece into his mouth. A smirk pulled at her lips before she looked away again.

“The baker was giving them out.”

“And you took one?”

“Yes, I was hungry but I cannot eat it all by myself.”

“You seem... bothered today. Did something happen?”

“Whatever would give you that impression?” Her voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Well you haven’t exactly been hiding your discontent.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because Morrigan, we may not agree on a lot,” She snorted at the obvious, “but rarely is your logic flawed. You could be seeing something we’re not.”

“Rarely? Care to give me an example of my flawed logic?” She dared him.

“Alright, you said tonight’s battle was impossible, you also told that girl her brother was dead. Both were false.”

“Tonight’s battle has not happened yet.”

“So how can it be impossible?” He countered and she smirked.

“Any other flaws you would so  _ graciously _ point out?” She asked turning herself so she could lean on the archway and face him with her arms crossed.

“You think helping this village is a waste of time, yes?”

“Clearly.”

“Think of it this way then, if we help the village how much more likely will it be that Arl Eamon will help us? Not to mention the militia could bolster our ranks.”

“And if the Arl is dead?”

“Teagan then. Either way a destroyed village puts them in no place to give us any aid.”

“And if it did not matter would you still waste all this time helping these foolish people rather than getting to the castle to assist the Arl before he may perish?”

“Yes.”

“That sounds like a flaw in your own logic,” She said smiling smugly at him.

He smirked back with a shrug, “I never said my own was perfect. What is it they say after all? There are two sides to every story and the truth usually lies somewhere in between?”

“And is that why you pester me so? To find the truth?”

“Not the truth exactly. Perhaps just the other side,” He told her, gave a small smile, and then went down the steps to talk to his brother, who was speaking with the mayor at the moment, that is before she called after him,

“And why would you wish to know such a thing?”

He stopped in his tracks, trying to decide if he should just keep going or answer. Finally he turned to look up at her, “Well, probably because my theory ...my faith, fell through a bit recently leaving some rather large holes. That kind of thing tends to breed curiosity on other ways of thinking and of life. I hope that is an acceptable reason for my pestering, as you put it.”

She paused, looking away, seeming confused on how to answer before finally muttering, “I suppose.”

Unsure what else to say he gave her a nod of his head then slowly turned and walked away surprised he had actually admitted such a thing, and surprised at, now that it was spoken out loud, how much it rang true.


	11. Another Way

* * *

 

_ Redcliffe Castle, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

“There has to be something we can do,” Cassius was insisting as he spoke with Morrigan, Wynne, and Alistair on the issue of the boy, Connor, as mages and a Templar he hoped they’d have an idea. Aedan had also joined their discussion as Leliana kept Isolde and Teagan occupied and Zevran and Sten guarded Jowen.

“We cannot condone this blood ritual, killing the boy’s mother is the last thing he needs,” Aedan spoke firmly at his shoulder.

“I was never going to, but... I worry we won’t be able to make it to the Circle Tower and back before the demon consumes him.”

“Clearly, the child is an abomination. There is only one way to stop it if you do not do the ritual soon,” Morrigan said in a surprisingly gentle tone for her.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Morrigan, it may be the only way,” Alistair said begrudgingly and Wynne nodded solemnly in agreement.

“We can’t kill a little boy!” Aedan exclaimed.

“The demon has control of him, that little boy is gone,” Morrigan countered.

“But he might not be! You heard Isolde, Oren could still be in there!” Aedan shot back before he froze, realizing what he had said.

“Oren? Who is Oren?” Morrigan asked confused as Aedan turned away from their small circle.

“Aedan,” Cassius said stopping his brother in his tracks, his broad shoulders falling in defeat like when he when he had first heard what happened to them.

“I know the boy’s name... It was a slip of the tongue, nothing more,” He turned to look at him, “I’m fine. I just need an option that isn’t going to destroy another family.”

“How about we split up? Like we did in the village,” Cassius offered, intriguing his companions, “A small group goes and gets the lyrium and mages while the rest of us stay here and try to manage the situation.”

“Who shall go?” Wynne asked encouragingly.

“I will,” Aedan spoke up before Cassius could, “And I suggest Zevran, Sten, and Leliana go with me.”

“Why Leliana?” Cassius asked, admittedly the idea of facing danger without her watching his back was a bit worrying.

“So you’ll still have two mages and a Templar to-”

“I was never a full Templar you know,” Alistair pointed out causing Morrigan to roll her eyes.

“Fine, someone with Templar training then,” Aedan corrected himself before turning back to Cassius, “They are better equipped to contain a demon than anyone else. And I will need Leliana as a familiar face to get in. She was at the Circle with you before so they’ll know I’m not lying about being on your side.”

“Why don’t I just go then?”

“Because a demon will have a lot harder time getting through your thick skull, little brother,” Aedan joked but his eyes remained solemn, “You have a stubborn will that’s greater than mine nowadays.”

Cassius studied his brother’s face, rare were the times he could read it but now he knew what Aedan was warning against. The desire demon. It used your deepest desires against you, made you believe it could make them real. It’s what it had done to Connor, and Aedan knew he was weak to its temptations, the promises it could offer him, now more than ever. Cassius couldn’t help but wonder why his brother was so confident he wasn’t too.

“It sounds like a good plan to me, let’s do it,” Alistair agreed with the other two agreeing as well. Finally Cassius nodded to Aedan.

“Alright, I’ll gather them up and we’ll move out right away.”

Cassius grabbed his brother’s arm before he walked away, “Unum pro mille victorias,”

“Et pro duo milia,” Aedan told him with a small smile before going to get the others. Cassius prayed they’d be back in time.


	12. On the Way to the Tower

* * *

 

_ The Hinterlands, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan trekked along the Imperial Highway following the shores of Lake Calenhad towards the Circle Tower with Sten, Zevran, and Leliana trailing behind him. Not your average group by any means and at the moment he was hearing a painfully uncomfortable conversation between Zevran and Leliana about the last time Leliana had “knocked boots” in the words of the Antivan elf.

“Agh, I can’t believe the nerve of him,” Leliana huffed a few moments later appearing at his side. Aedan nodded in agreement unsure of what to say. He could feel her gaze on him, “Can I ask you something Aedan?”

“I suppose.”

“Do you not like me very much?” She asked, admittedly he relaxed upon her question thankful it wasn’t about his outburst back at Redcliffe Castle.

“What would make you think that?”

“Well you rarely speak to me for one and when you think I’m not in earshot you tend to refer to me as ‘the Orlesian girl’.”

“Oh... that. Sorry, I guess it’s just sort of the ingrained prejudice us dog lords tend to have towards Orlais. I mean nothing by it. You’re a very nice girl.”

“Thank you. Cassius has never show such prejudices so I thought it may have been me.”

Aedan couldn’t help his small laugh, “Cassius has always been something of an anomaly in terms of what we Fereldens are typically like. Sometimes, to be honest, I swear he is Orlesian.”

Leliana tried to muffle her giggle to no avail, “He does have that charming air about him, the same I feel when I’m in Val Royeaux. Though he has none of the deceitful, audacious, or boisterous qualities many Orlesian nobles possess. He is good and kind, and so very sweet. Not much like Orlesians at all actually...” She trailed off lost her own thoughts.

Aedan couldn’t help but raise a brow in curiosity. He knew his brother seemed to fancy her but did she carry a torch for him as well? “Well that is good then, I wouldn’t want him to be any of those things.”

“Neither would I,” She smiled, more to herself than to him.

“If you fancy him, you should tell him.”

Leliana flustered, cheeks blushing nearly as red as her hair, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come now, with the way you were just talking about him. I can’t help but wonder if you’re sweet on him.”

“Well what about you and Morrigan then? You stay up with her nearly every night.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then could it be something else? She is quite beautiful, no?”

“Quite, yes, but it’s not like that either Leliana.”

“Then what is it? You are selfless, a protector, a good brother. Why would someone like you want to spend more time than is necessary around that... Morrigan?”

Aedan was stumped by her question for a moment, he wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to the raven haired witch other than that glint of something more the first time they spoke. Maybe it was her blunt and brutal honesty, her witty remarks, or perhaps how her view on the world that was so vastly different from his own, entirely new and something he had never experienced before. Maybe it was because she never treated him like he was going to break. Saw something different than the others, not a man on the edge of falling apart but something else. Whatever the reason was he could only answer with a simple, “I don’t know.”

“We are both clueless then...”

“Apparently so,” Aedan agreed as they breached the hill, exposing a new view of Lake Calenhad and the Circle Tower on its island below, “Now let’s go get some mages.”


	13. Andraste's Grace

* * *

 

_ The Hinterlands, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Spirits were rather lifted that night with their success at Redcliffe. Saving the village, destroying the demon, and not killing Connor but now they needed to go into the mountains to find a town called Haven. The Knights of Redcliffe had found notes telling them this was where Brother Genitivi went in search of the Urn, yet no record of the town existed except for one trade manifest. But they went hunting anyway, to find the town, the Brother, and perhaps even the fabled Urn. Cassius truly hoped the Urn was real, the Arl’s life did depend on it after all, and supposed they’d find out soon enough but at the moment there was something else on his mind as he walked across their camp towards the lone tent of Morrigan.

“Hey,” He said as he approached.

She looked up at him curiously, “Hello Cassius, is there something I can do for you?”

“Uh... yes actually. You know quite a bit about flowers right?”

“Yes, they have many purposes and I have read numerous books on such things.”

“So... do you know what Andraste’s Grace looks like?”

“I do, but whatever would you want with that? It has no medicinal or magical purposes, ‘tis no more useful than a weed. Less so even.”

“But you could still find it? And let me know when you do, discreetly?” He asked eagerly.

“I suppose so... if that is what you wish of me.”

“Thanks Morrigan, you’re the best,” He told her gratefully. 

“The best? The best at what pray tell?” She asked causing Cassius to laugh.

“Just the best. I’ll see you later,” He smiled and left a very baffled Morrigan behind.

A few days later as they camped in the foothills of the Frostbacks Cassius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Morrigan behind him.

“Come with me please,” She said then lead him into the trees and around a small hill. She gestured to a patch of small white wildflowers, “Here you are... Andraste’s Grace.”

“Wow, thank you,” Cassius smiled at her.

“You Cousland boys use that phrase quite liberally.”

“What, thank you? We only say it when we mean it.”

“Then you two are far more appreciative of others than anyone I have ever met.”

“You just haven’t been been around the right people then,” Cassius smiled at her, she gave him an odd look before changing the subject.

“Tell me about your brother.”

“What is there to tell? You play cards with him nearly every night.”

“‘Tis true but rarely do we speak of personal things beyond the realm of what I believe you call ‘small talk’.”

“What do you talk about then?”

“Politics, religion, philosophy, among other things. He is far more clever than I originally thought,” She said with something of a smirk coming to her face.

“He only looks like one of those thick headed tourney knights,” Cassius joked causing her to chuckle.

“So I have learned.”

“Why don’t you ask him a personal question next time?”

“I have no desire to pry, if he wishes to tell me such things then he may. I only find it odd he speaks so little of himself when most men I have met can never drivel on enough of themselves or their over inflated so called ‘deeds’,” She scoffed dismissively.

“Well maybe he won’t talk about himself because you don’t say anything about yourself or you don't ask. If you do you may even get something out of him, all he ever says to me nowadays is he’s fine.”

“You think he would more likely tell me personal matters rather than his own brother?”

“He does seem to like talking to you,” Cassius pointed out. Then he saw it, what his brother had told him about, just for a moment her eyes flashed with a confused look as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Yes well, I have found your flower. For whatever reason you required it. If you need me for anymore scavenger hunts you know where to find me,” She said curtly before leaving. Cassius sighed a bit with a shake of his head and a small smile then knelt down and began picking the flowers.

He came back to camp, the bouquet hidden behind his back. Leliana was sitting by the fire, lute in her lap, and was writing in the book he had seen before, he was sure it was a song book now. He knelt down just behind her shoulder.

“Hey,” He said then apologized when he caused her to jump.

“You’re alright. You just startled me. Afraid I am quite easy to sneak up on when I’m composing,” She grinned at him before putting her pencil in the book to close it and give him her full attention.

“Well now that I have your attention, I have something for you,” He smiled then pulled the flowers from behind his back. She smiled, looking rather surprised as she took them.

“Flowers? For me? Oh they’re beautiful Cassius.”

“Do you recognize them?”

She looked down at the bouquet, her eyes widened in surprise and she beamed, “Andraste’s Grace! Oh I haven’t seen them in such a long time. They smell just as I remember. Thank you... thank you so much for remembering.”

Before he could respond she leaned over and kissed his cheek, just past the corner of his mouth. She lingered there for a few moments then pulling away she smiled sweetly at him while he was pretty sure he had the stupidest grin on his face.

“I... I’m glad you like it.”

“No. I love it.”

 


	14. Wicked Grace: Round Two

* * *

 

_ The Frostback Mountains, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

“Your brother is becoming quite cozy with Leliana, is he not?” 

Aedan looked up at Morrigan over his cards before his gaze flickered over to his brother and Leliana sitting by the main fire giggling over something like naughty children. A smile pulled at him as he put a card on the discard pile.

“It seems so, yes.”

“And this does not... concern you?”

“Why would it?”

“Disaster could strike any day, you must know this to be true. If she is torn apart by darkspawn or any other creature we may encounter what then?”

“We’re at war... the unthinkable happens and you take it in stride. You just have to live in the moments you have,” He said and pulled a card from the pile. Looking at it he then held it up for her to see, “How appropriate, the Angel of Death.”

“Appropriate indeed,” She said as they laid their cards out and counted the suits, “And so it seems you have won. What is your question?”

“I have none tonight,” Aedan said looking away into the small fire.

“May I ask one then?” She asked. He nodded to her despite his surprise in her request, “Dare I inquire again, who is Oren?”

Aedan inhaled deeply before answering, he had wondered if someone would ask, “Cassius told you our family was killed in a betrayal by Arl Howe, yes?”

“Yes of course. Oh... I see.”

“He was just a bit younger than Connor. ‘Is’ just a bit younger... ‘was’ just... I don’t know.”

“Do you doubt his death?”

Aedan shook his head, “No, I don’t. Cassius said he saw them. It’s just, it’s not like he stopped being my son, he still  _ is _ it’s just his life that  _ was _ . Referring to him in a past tense seems... wrong.”

Morrigan nodded slowly, seeming unsure what to say as Aedan saw her shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. There was quite the pause, in which he kept his eyes on the fire beside them, before she cleared her throat and spoke again,

“‘Tis a strange language, your common tongue.” Aedan nodded in agreement. She continued speaking when he didn’t, “One of the many things of man I find confusing.”

When he didn’t respond his glance was met with an expecting look that was clearly telling him to ask a question and not be rude, “Sorry, what else was confusing?”

“My mother explained many things of man to me as I aged, in time I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long. Brief forays into a civilized wilderness. But your world showed itself to be cold and unforgiving. For all that I had been taught, the truth of the civilized lands proved to be... overwhelming.”

“How so?”

She paused, her eyes darting away briefly before answering him, “I was unfamiliar with so much. So confident and bold was I, yet there was so much that Flemeth could never have prepared me for. All the many nuances, when to look into another’s eyes, how to eat at a table, or all the  _ touching _ \-- why all the touching for a simple greeting?”

Aedan couldn’t hold back his chuckle at her words, “You mean like a handshake?”

“To begin with, yes. What is the point of touching my hand? I find it an offensive intrusion,” She huffed causing him to smile, if just a little.

“That one is easy, you can tell a lot about a person by a handshake.”

“Oh can you now?”

“Yes, in fact you can. Here I’ll show you,” He stretched out his hand to her and smirked when she eyed it suspiciously, “It’s not going to hurt you.”

“I know that. ‘Tis just-- agh. Fine,” She took his hand and shook it briefly before practically yanking it away, “There.”

“Well the first and most obvious thing was it wasn’t a weak handshake, which would suggest you don’t come from a pampered lifestyle or think you’re better than everyone else, or are purposely trying to disrespect me. But, you did make the handshake brief and pulled away rather forcefully. That implies you disliked the situation, it made you uncomfortable, nervous maybe? How am I doing so far?”

“‘Tis utterly ridiculous but entertaining. Care to divine anything else?” She smirked at him, he smiled back deciding to have some fun. His game drawing what seemed to be a true smile out of her, and surprisingly himself as well.

“There is one other trick, calluses,” She gave him a curious look so he continued, “Your hand had calluses on it, so that supports the not pampered or high born theory but they weren’t excessive so not a warrior or laborer of any sort. And I bet your palm even has a round callus from your mortar and pestle.”

“Very clever, I suppose. And what would your hands tell me I wonder?”

“Well I guess they woul-” He was cut off by a ‘tsk’ and an outstretched hand. He raised a brow and slowly gave her his hand.

Her hands seemed so small compared to his as she turned his over so his palm was facing up so she could examine it, “‘Tis scarred and cracked, a fighter. Yes?” She looked up at him teasingly for confirmation.

“Good guess,” He humored her and she looked back down at his hand.

“Also very firm,” She smiled slyly and he gave her a disapproving smirk that made her chuckle, “Alright fine, perhaps a poor choice of words. What was next then? Calluses?”

She held his hand flat in her own and used the other to drag her fingers across his palm to feel for them. He met her eyes upon the touch and she was returning his gaze with an unreadable expression before she dropped his hand like it was a hot blade out of the forge.

“‘Twas quite rough. Clearly another indication of you being a swordsman.”

“Clearly,” Aedan said pulling his hand away.

“Yes well...” Morrigan’s voice dropped off as she brushed at her hair, “I think I am done with cards for tonight. You may go,”

“Alright...” He said starting to gather up the cards, he paused and looked at her, “Are you sure?”

“Quite,” She said avoiding his eyes.

“Okay well... goodnight then,” He said gathering up the rest of his cards, he gave her a nod and then walked off. As he strode away he couldn’t help but glance at his hand, still able to feel the ghost of her fingers there, and think about that unknown look in her eyes. Even though he never would’ve thought it possible, Morrigan had just become even more of an mystery.

 


	15. The Guardian

* * *

 

_ The Temple of Sacred Ashes, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Finally they made it inside the upper temple, all of them a bit worn out and huffing from battling a high dragon just moments before. Aedan closing the heavy stone door behind them as they started to speak.

“Let us avoid dragons until we get to the Archdemon, shall we?” Leliana huffed with her hands on her knees.

“Yeah... sorry about that,” Cassius said with a sheepishly guilty smile, “But hey, we beat a dragon. That's pretty good, right?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Aedan said shoving his brother lightly for he was the one that woke the blasted thing up by stumbling into the gong in the first place.

“Kind of wish we hadn’t left Sten with Genitivi though... he may have just scared the dragon to death,” Alistair cracked causing Cassius to laugh and say,

“Yeah... that would've been nice. Now come on let’s go find that Urn.”

They walked further into the temple until they came to what must’ve been the main hall with a large door and a man in full silver armor standing in front of it. Aedan shot his brother a look of confusion that Cassius quickly returned it with a small shrug before he lead them up to the figure.

“I bid you welcome, pilgrims,” The figure spoke his voice echoing around the hall, he had a strange glow about him like he wasn’t quite real, “It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting I have been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea.”

Cassius glanced back at them before stepping forward awkwardly, “So who are you exactly?”

“I am the Guardian, my brethren and I carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to revere Her memory, and guard Her.”

“So, we have to ask you to see the Urn?”

“It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not...” The Guardian drifted off causing Aedan to tense. He wasn’t liking the sound of this, his hand clutching tightly to the grip of his shield.

“And what exactly is the Gauntlet?” Cassius inquired.

“It tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo four tests of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares.”

“So be it then. I will enter the Gauntlet,” Cassius spoke, voice full of determination. Despite how tense he was Aedan couldn’t help the swell of pride for his little brother.

“Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past-- your suffering, and the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy.”

Aedan’s blood chilled and his jaw clenched as Cassius’ voice came shakily, “H-How....? How did you...?”

“Your path is laid out before me and plain to see-- in the lines of your face and scars on your heart. Do you believe you failed your parents?” The Guardian's voice echoed out, as soon as it did Cassius’ head fell in defeat.

“Yes... I should’ve... I should’ve stayed with them, insisted Mother come with me at least, but I didn’t. I failed them.”

The words came like sharp knives to Aedan. He couldn’t believe his brother blamed himself. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t have known, he did what Mother and Father told him too. If it was anyone’s fault it was his own.

“You could not have known what would happen. You did what you thought was best,” Aedan could hear Leliana whispering to Cassius. He was thankful she was able to comfort him, he seemed frozen in place unable to speak, perhaps just in sheer shock of the Guardian’s audacity or trying to contain anger he felt beginning to bubble underneath at the spirit or human or whatever this thing was.

“And what of those that follow you?” The Guardian spoke, as if rounding on them all, “Alistair, knight and Warden... you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don’t you, if you should have died, not him?”

“I... yes. If Duncan had been saved, and not me, everything would be better. If I’d just had the chance...” Alistair spoke mournfully hanging his head. 

The Guardian moved on, his gaze landing on Leliana, “And you... why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?”

“I never said that! I--”

“In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister, and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative.”

“You’re saying I made it up, for... for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe!” Leliana shot at him. He gave her a blank look before his gaze began to drift, looking for a new victim.

“That is enough, Guardian,” Aedan growled stepping forward. The Guardian’s gaze settled on him intently.

“I am not the only guardian here it seems. You blame yourself, for everything, wished you had-”

“I  **said** that’s enough. You know our answers so do not bother asking. You know our leader is faithful and noble, rendering your attacks to his followers pointless. Now let us pass,” He spoke forcefully, through a tight jaw, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to draw it if necessary. 

The Guardian eyed him and the hand on his blade before speaking again, “Beware the trials ahead Aedan Cousland for they may destroy you,” Aedan glared at him as he turned back to Cassius, “The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek.”

And with that the Guardian vanished in a bright light, the door behind him opening. Before they could go in Cassius stepped in front of him.

“Are you alright? Don’t you think that seemed a little... excessive?”

“No, I don’t think it was. It may not have been with swords Cassius but that thing was still attacking us. Trying to open wounds, unbury insecurities. For what end I don’t know, but I couldn’t let it stand.”

“Aedan is right. The spirit’s purpose seemed to be to make us vulnerable. ‘Tis well he stopped it from performing more of its tricks,” Morrigan said appearing at his shoulder, he gave her something of a grateful look.

“That may be, but what if you angered it? He said something in there could destroy you,” Cassius said the worry evident in his voice.

“Yeah, and you heard Brother Genitivi just as well as I. It’s probably nothing more than intricate puzzles that if we fail will set a trap off. I’ll be careful. Promise,” He told him reassuringly.

He watched his brother sigh in defeat, knowing he’d get no farther, “Fine... let’s just go then.”

 


	16. A Test of Faith

* * *

 

_ The Temple of Sacred Ashes, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Cassius had finally answered the last riddle and heard the satisfying noise of the door ahead unlocking, though it did not swing open on it’s own like the last.

“Let’s look around before we continue, I’d rather not miss anything,” Cassius told the others.

“I’ll check the door for traps,” Aedan said and he nodded before going over to a bookcase with dusty books he had thought looked interesting.

Before he could even read the first title though there was a clang of metal against stone, he whipped around and saw Aedan dropped to a knee, with one hand clutching his shield that dug into a crack in the stone, supporting him, and the other covering his eyes. Standing over him was a young boy with chestnut hair, a face he recognized... Oren. His nephew, a face he last saw in a pool of blood.

“Father... won’t you look at me?” Oren, or whatever it was, said a strange echo behind his voice.

“Y-You... you can’t be... what are you?” He watched his brother choke out, the rest of them rooted in place and silent out of shock, horror, curiosity, or even all three.

“I am part of you and also I am part of the Gauntlet. I am Oren and yet I am not,” The boy spoke in a way that was foreign to the Oren he knew but it lasted only a moment before the young boy seemed to return, “Why won’t you look at me, Father? Are you afraid? You’re never afraid.”

Aedan was shaking, as if fighting his own body, he slowly brought his head up to look into the face of his son, “Oren... I’m.... I’m so sorry....”

“Don’t be Father. It wasn’t your fault. There is nothing you could’ve done. You left to protect us, became a Grey Warden to protect us, everything you did was to protect us. You did all you could, you have to let us go.”

“I... I c-can’t...”

“Please Father... Mother and I want you to be happy. You have to move on. They need you to move on. He does... and so does she.”

“They? Oren... who’s they? Who’s this he and she?” Aedan asked.

“I can’t stay any longer Father... please let us go... we love you,” Oren said before he began to glow like the Guardian had.

“Wait Oren, don’t!” Aedan reached out for him but the young boy was gone. Aedan sat there hand extended, hovering where Oren had been, as if frozen in time through a pregnant silence that hung over all of them. Finally he moved, pulling his hand back, his fingers slowly curling inward, eyes shut tight, before taking in a shaky breath and with a strained yell he slammed his fist against the stone floor his head hanging lower than Cassius had ever seen.

Finally Cassius regained himself and ran over, “Aedan? Aedan what happened?”

“I... I just touched the door... it opened and now... he’s gone... I...” His brother’s eyes were blank and blinking repeatedly, voice tight and barely audible.

“Alistair give me a hand,” Cassius called and the two of them helped Aedan up. His shield clattered to the floor, the sound ringing through the hall. They helped him over to the wall and lowered him to the ground.

“I... I can’t Cassius... I can’t... I’m sorry, I have to...” His brother muttered shaking his head, his voice breaking and cracking.

“Okay... it’s okay, just wait here,” Cassius stood up, shaken by the turn of events, and walked back over to Aedan’s shield. 

He picked it up and brushed it off, a silverite plated bulwark shield with bronze overlay and the Cousland laurel painted on the front. Tall and strong, like his brother. Aedan had had it for as long as Cassius could remember. Never went to any tourney without it, supposedly won the final battle in the Raid of the Coastlands with only it, he had it on him so much people had started to refer to him as the “Cousland Shield”, the protector. His protector, his older brother, his support and now he needed someone to protect him from himself as Cassius went to get the Urn. There was only one person he could think of to do so.

“Watch him, please. Calm him down and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. We’ll be back soon,” Cassius said handing the shield to Morrigan, who looked stunned by the request and confused by the shield but did accept it, though quickly set the tip on the floor due to its size and weight, “Zevran, can you stay with them just in case?”

“Of course, my friend,” He said with a slight bow of his head.

“Thank you,” Cassius nodded then motioned Leliana, Alistair, and Wynne to go through the door ahead. He followed but paused in the doorway to look back at his brother, Morrigan and Zevran kneeling by him, Zevran trying to talk to him and Morrigan shifting uncomfortably the shield laying next to her. He hoped he was doing the right thing in not staying with him.

His worry was cut off though by a familiar voice low as a whisper near his ear, “Close the door, darling.”

Cassius slowly pushed the door closed and turned around to see a silver haired, blue eyed women appearing in front of him, “Hello Mother...”

“Hello my sweet boy,” His mother smiled at him, “I didn’t figure Aedan needed to see me, he has been through enough.”

“I agree,” Cassius said studying her face, he didn’t want to forget it.

“Why do you blame yourself, darling? There is nothing you could’ve done to save your father, or I. You know as well as I the only way you would have gotten me out of that larder is if you knocked me out and carried me on your back.”

“Maybe I should’ve...”

“Cassius, darling, then we all would’ve died and Aedan would have been alone. Is that really what you would’ve wanted?”

“No of course not but-”

“Darling, please. Acknowledge the grief and let go. It is time.”

“What if I can’t?”

“But you must,” She looked at him with such a loving gaze he almost fell apart on the spot, “I remember when you were young. Oh how you would follow at my heels, make me read you stories before bed every night, and now look at you. So grown up, so handsome. Your Father and I couldn’t be more proud of you, of what we know you’ll become.”

“Mother...”

“I must go, sweet boy, take this,” She put an amulet in the palm of his hand, “And know I love you. I love you both.”

“I... I love you too.”

“Please, forgive yourself.”

“I’ll try...” His voice broke.

“And that is all I can ask. Goodbye, my son.”

“G-Goodbye...” He said as she turned into light and faded away. He looked down at the amulet in his hand and gripped it tightly.

“Do you need a moment?” Leliana asked softly.

“No... but could you help me put this on? I’m afraid I’m shaking too much to work the clasp,” He held out the necklace, his hand and the rest of his body clearly trembling.

“Of course,” She said without hesitation and took the necklace. He bent his head low so she could wrap her arms around his neck and fasten it. When she finished she touched his shoulder comfortingly, his shaking became less, and he raised his head up meeting her eyes, “Cassius, I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t be...” He spoke horsely before straightening up, tucking the amulet under his shirt inhaling unevenly, “Now let’s just get the Ashes and get out of here as fast as possible.”

The rest of the trials were something of a blur to him and before he knew it he found himself at the Urn. He took out a small pouch and put a pinch of the ashes in it before tying it up and walking away, not even looking back.

He strode back to the main hall and upon entering he stopped in his tracks, surprised. Zevran and Morrigan were sitting on either side of Aedan, who was staring at the opposite wall a blank look on his face, if he hadn’t noticed his breathing he would’ve sworn him to be dead.

“Maker, what did you do to him?” Alistair asked. 

Morrigan stood up and crossed the room until she was in front of them, “I gave him a sedative herb to calm him down.”

“You drugged him? What if he gets addicted?” Alistair shot at her as she crossed her arms defensively.

“As I have stated before, I am no healer. Cassius asked me to watch him and I did so. He was utterly distraught, I offered what I had to in order to calm him before he drove himself mad. He took it of his own accord,” She countered then appealed to Cassius, “He is not physically impaired in anyway, his emotions are all that is suppressed. It shall wear off in a few hours. ‘Tis a trivial herb, he will not get addicted.”

“Thank you Morrigan. Just don’t give him anymore, even if he asks. To be safe.”

“So be it,” She replied and he nodded to her.

“Good, now let’s get out of this Maker-forsaken place.”

 


	17. Leliana's Song

* * *

 

_The Frostback Mountains, 9:30 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

The tone was somber in the camp as they sat around the fire picking at their food, snow swirling around in the air. Aedan had his head resting in his hand as he stared into the embers of the fire. Morrigan’s herb had worn off hours ago and he remembered little of what happened after seeing his son but Aedan still felt numb, emotionally drained, and empty. He wasn’t sure what to think about the events at the temple, or about anything at all really.

“I am... reminded of a song sung to me, many years ago,” His eyes flickered up at Leliana across the fire when she began talking, addressing all of them, “It was... when my mother died, and this wise elven woman comforted me and told me that we shouldn’t fear death, or hate it. Death is just another beginning. One day we must all shed our earthly bodies to allow our spirits to fly free.”

“That was nice of her,” Cassius said softly.

“It’s a beautiful sentiment, I think-- one that brings peace and hope to the grieving,” She continued, Aedan averted his eyes at her words knowing she would glance at him, “Do you mind if I sing it?”

“Please do,” Cassius told her and a few moments later Leliana began to sing.

The language was foreign to him, Aedan could only assume it was elven, but the song was still beautiful. All the pain, heartache, grief, and so many other emotions he didn’t know the names of stirred inside him, swelling in his chest like water building, getting caught in his throat, and tying tight knots there. His thoughts wandered to Oriana, Mother, Father, and... Oren. He breathed out a shaky breath at the thought of him, what he had told him, that he had to move on but how could he? They’re his family.

He unexpectedly found himself standing, trying to escape the feeling of drowning from his own emotions. Thankfully Leliana wasn’t fazed, nor did her song falter, but they did all look at him curiously. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic he walked away from the fire and away from the camp, glancing at Morrigan as he left. She looked away like he had caught her staring. He walked until he found a big oak and sat himself in the snow at the base of it. Leaning his head back against it he closed his eyes, the words of Leliana’s song ringing in his ears as clear as if he was still back at the camp.

Cassius watched his brother go as Leliana finished her hauntingly beautiful song, the one that seemed to lift a great weight off his shoulders and made him for the first time in months feel at ease.

“That was... truly beautiful, Leliana,” He told her sincerely.

She reached over and took his hand, “I am so glad you liked it, and I hope it helped even if just a little.”

“It did,” He smiled at her.

“Go. Check on him.”

“Are you sure that’ll do any good?”

“Yes. He needs you Cassius, if only to sit beside him.”

“I... Alright. Thank you, again,” Cassius said and leaned over kissing her cheek. He stood up and walked into the woods, following the footprints of his brother’s heavy boots, and found him under a large oak tree. His eyes were closed as Cassius sat down by him in the snow.

“Did you see Mother?” His voice broke the silence, low and gruff.

“Yeah... she says she loves you.”

“I know she does...” Aedan said solemnly. He gave a heavy sigh and reached over patting Cassius’ knee lightly before giving him a little almost playful shove, as he spoke again, “Some lives we lead, eh little brother?”

Cassius couldn’t help his hollow laugh, “Some lives indeed.”

 


	18. A Chance to Breathe

* * *

 

_ Redcliffe Castle, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Arl Eamon recovered, thanks to the Ashes, and the whole of Redcliffe was in a state of celebration and revival. It would take time for the Arl’s forces to return and for him to gather his alliances, and with the hard frost about to set in the Arl graciously invited Cassius and his companions to stay in Redcliffe through the new year. A chance to breathe, something each one of them was taking full advantage of. 

For example at the moment Cassius sat comfortably in the library of Eamon’s castle, warmed by the roaring fire as he read a large leather bound book about all the past Blights hoping to gain insight on how to beat it and the Archdemon, as well as to what made Grey Wardens so special they had to be the ones to do so. Other than the being tainted by the Blight themselves bit. But he was having no such luck so far.

“Hey,” A voice came from the door causing him to jump, a soft giggle sounded like music as he turned to see Leliana leaning on the bookcase closest to him, “It seems I have finally gotten you back for scaring me.”

“It seems so,” He smiled at her closing the book and putting it in his seat as he stood up.

“How are you?” She asked him, a worried look in her blue eyes. Clearly still concerned about the effect the temple had on him.

“I’m fine, a lot better than I was actually. I’ll always miss them but... I’m better now,” He nodded a bit, there was still healing left to be done but his words were true, “And you?”

“I am very well, I finally had a proper bath with warm water and not a freezing Ferelden stream. Do you how long it’s been?” She asked him, clearly trying to lighten the mood from her dour question.

“Since this started...?” He suggested scratching the back of his neck now just trying his hardest not to picture her doing such.

“Good guess,” She laughed beautifully causing him to smile a bit, “The gardens here are quite extraordinary. Lady Isolde keeps many Orlesian flowers I haven’t seen since I was in Orlais. Would you... walk with me through them? I want to see them before the first freeze.”

“I’d love too,” He smiled at her and followed her out into the gardens, it was night and hard to see except for the bright moonlight and braziers placed around. He looked at the flowers as they walked side by side, though he knew nothing about them.

“The stars are out,” She said blissfully then turned to him.

He looked up to see for himself, they were numerous and shining in the sky, “They’re quite bright tonight.”

“There is a story about that cluster of stars over there,” She pointed and his gaze followed her direction, “Do you know it? Alindra and her soldier?”

“No actually I don’t. Will you tell it to me?” He asked eagerly causing her to smile. She proceeded to tell him the story of two forbidden lovers, where the soldier had died and out of grief Alindra pleaded with the guards keeping her away from him to end her life, the gods were so moved they made them both stars and the band of stars between them were her tears for her lost love.

“...They say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier,” Leliana finished staring up at the stars, the moonlight getting caught in her beautiful red hair, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“I hope... one day they reunite,” Cassius said unable to muster any other words as she beamed at him.

“It’s one of my favorite stories, a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death, and moves the gods to action. Sometimes I ask myself, does such a love exist? Can it exist?”

“I think so,” He said before his brain caught up with her words.

“That is something I admire about you Cassius, through all of this horror and darkness you still follow your heart. You... inspire me to... follow mine,” She spoke nervously causing Cassius to become a bit anxious.

“Which is to do what?” He asked as they came to a halt in the center of the garden.

“I-I wish you to know that I’m... comfortable around you, I trust you. You are a good leader, and my friend, and... sometimes I think that m-maybe we could be more than that...” Her words seemed to numb his brain as she continued on, “Maker... look at me, stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am... Aren’t you going to say something?”

“I... I... uh...”

“Yes?”

“I... are you serious?” He asked stupidly.

“Of course I’m serious!” She spoke quite flustered, “Can I not like you?”

“No. I mean yes! Maker, what I’m trying to say is I... like you too,” He finally got out feeling quite flustered himself.

“Really? N-no one told me. Y-you felt the same way and didn’t do me the courtesy of informing me? Y-you made me say all those things! Why couldn’t you have said them first? Oh, you... oh, how very awkward...” She stammered out and to be honest Cassius wasn’t sure if she was relieved or angry or maybe both.

“I thought you knew. Everyone else seemed to,” Cassius tried to argue his defense, to the opposite effect of what he was going for.

“ _ Everyone _ ? Oh chivalry is so dead! Making me, the one you have affections for, the last to know.”

“Well... I don’t just bring flowers to anyone.”

“I thought you were just being sweet. You’ve always been so sweet and kind since the day I met you.”

“Maybe that’s because... I’ve been taken with you since day one...”

“Y-you have?”

“How could I not be? From the moment I met you, you were just so kind and beautiful and passionate. Maker I didn’t stand a chance. It’s like He hit me on the back of the head and I was instantly head over heels. There was nothing I could do,” He explained the words just pouring out of him.

“Really...?” She asked looking up into his eyes, almost a sense of awe in her voice.

“Really,” He nodded as she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then kiss me,” She smiled at his eyes widening in surprise.

“I... okay,” He smiled back leaning down and kissing her. The Blight, the pressure, the horrors all fading away in that moment until it was just them in a moonlit garden with the stars dancing above their heads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all will accept this fluff as an apology for the feels of last few chapters ;)


	19. Under the Windmill

* * *

 

_ Redcliffe Village, 9:30 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan leaned forward onto a wooden fence overlooking Redcliffe Village in its brisk morning hours.The only sounds were the water far below, the windmill creaking overhead, and his knife whittling slivers off of a stick he found as it kept his mind and hands occupied. That is until he heard the frosted grass crunching behind him with footsteps,

“Surely there is no need for you to watch over them so closely, there is more than enough guards,” Morrigan commented leaning her back against the fence beside him, bracing her hands on it.

He glanced at her, “I know.”

“Very well, I care little what you do with your time.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I have come to see if you are well.”

“Worried about me?” He asked getting a satisfying eye roll in return.

“No, I am inquiring if the herbs I gave you at the temple are having any ill side effects.”

“It could still affect me this long after?” He asked curiously.

“...Perhaps. Just tell me what you are feeling.”

“Well... I still have good balance and hand-eye coordination. I’ve had no bad reactions, such as rashes. I don’t feel impaired in anyway, so that’s good. I-”

“You know the effects were mental, not physical,” She said cutting him off sharply. 

He sighed heavily, his little game over, “Fine. I am... well. There are no impairments as far as I can tell. I am sleeping more, but still not enough. I think about them more, but it’s less painful. I feel more, but it’s still distant. I know not whether I am just learning to live with it or growing numb to it...”

“Well I can tell you assuredly you are not numb. Take what happened in Honnleath as example of how you still argue quite... vigorously.”

“Maybe it’s just towards you,” He gave her a smirk and she made a small face at him making him chuckle, “You were right. We got lost, came out of the mountains too far south, wasted too much time, and should have immediately went north to give the Arl the Ashes. But we couldn’t leave those people to the darkspawn, that girl to the demon.”

“Well you could have but you did not because...” She muttered the last part inaudibly.

“Sorry?”

“A fool. I said simply you did not because you are a fool,” She told him, crossing her arms, giving him the distinct impression that is not what she said at all, “But at least we now have a golem to bolster our ranks so ‘twas not a complete waste of time.”

There was a long pause of silence between them as wind rustled through the trees, “Can I ask you something Morrigan?”

“I suppose.”

“Do you... think less of me after what you saw at the temple?”

“I... know not what to say. Your insight into the Guardian’s attacks was admittedly impressive, remarkably clever even for you, but the rest... well, I suppose, it did not come as a surprise per se. You have always been something of a bleeding heart towards others, and I had assumed toward your family even more so. The gravity of it though was-- most startling.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I fear I have no answer to give. In truth since the temple I have found myself wondering what it would have been like to have a family such as yours. Devoted, loving, not so...” She trailed off. He looked over at her, catching a glimpse of pain before she turned her face away. She regained herself quickly though, “I am thankful for Flemeth’s lessons. She taught me survival, the value of power, and the foolishness of love. I would not be here today without them.

“I am reminded of the hardest one of all. It was the first time I had crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching the strange townsfolk from afar. I happened upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the likes of which I had never before seen. I was dazzled. This, to me, seemed what true wealth and beauty must be.

“I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage. ‘Twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds. Flemeth was  _ furious _ with me. I was a child and had not come into my full power, and I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken.”

“But you were just a little girl,” Aedan argued turning towards her. The thought of doing such to his own son was unthinkable, yes he would’ve been stern as it would be stealing and putting himself in danger but not broken the mirror upon the ground at his feet.

“And a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination. As I said before, I would not be here today without her lessons, as difficult as they might have been. Though... even now I sometimes wonder what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror... but such fantasies have no place amidst reality.”

He watched, unsure what to say, as she scuffed at the hard dirt with the toe of her boot. Aedan put the stick and knife into one hand before reaching out and put the other on her shoulder, an action that made her flinch and eyes shoot up at him in alarm.

“It’s not a crime to hope for something,” He told her then pulled his hand away. She didn’t take her eyes off him, surprise and suspicion still in them yet he couldn’t look away.

“With Flemeth it is,” She told him, her voice quite strained but she held his gaze.

“Well... you’re not with Flemeth anymore are you?” He pointed out before dividing the knife and piece of wood between his hands again as he leaned his back onto the fence. She was silent beside him as he started cutting slivers once more. A few moments passed, he could hear her trying to say something but seemed to decided against it as she pushed off the fence and began walking away. He fought his urge to look up and watch her leave, instead listened to her footsteps crunch against the grass. Counting each one.

When her steps finally faded he sighed heavily and stuck the knife to the top of the post beside him before running a hand through his hair. How did she always manage to leave him in a state he could barely understand? Sometimes he was amazed, others confused with his insides tied like knots. Sometimes he felt as if he hurt her feelings, and others he felt as if she had no feelings at all. He wanted to help, he wanted to throw his hands up and say just forget it, he wanted to fight. He felt as if she was drowning him, motives unclear, unsure if it was a game and she’d let him up or hold him there until he succumbed. It was dangerous, she was, like walking on a knife’s edge, but rarely did he feel anything when he wasn’t with her.

In a flash of frustration he kicked the fence then braced himself on it. Morrigan was truly the most confounding, absurd, incredible, enigma of a woman he had ever met and it was driving him mad.

 


	20. Et Pro Duo Milia

* * *

 

_ Redcliffe Village, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

The new year came and went with minimal celebration. Arl Eamon’s allies and men were finally starting to get back to him signalling their time to follow up on the final treaty, the dwarves of Orzammar. The best fighters of darkspawn besides actually experienced Grey Wardens, though they had been fighting darkspawn for near a year now...

‘ _ Guess we are experienced _ ,’ Cassius smiled to himself a little as he packed up Bohdan’s cart as the dwarf so graciously let them carry their supplies there in exchange for being able to travel with them, along with his equally gracious discounts.

At the moment Cassius was trying to stuff the tent poles in their place but they bounced back knocking over a crate. He cursed minorly before kneeling down to pack everything back up. Old shields, swords, supplies, and various other items from the simple storage crate. His hand hovered over what was clearly a sword, wrapped in a blanket and tied closed.

Curiously he pick it up and untied the hilted end, folding back the blanket he sighed deeply. It was the Cousland family sword. The memory finally came back to him; he had wrapped it up, tied it closed, and stuffed it in a box. It was too painful for him to look at back then.

He pulled the blade out a bit more, running his fingers over the raised laurel at the blade’s base and the engraved words up the middle. The sword had been passed down from heir to heir, he was always going to give it to him but it never felt like the right time. Cassius glanced over his shoulder at Aedan, who was chatting with Alistair and Leliana, Morrigan at his shoulder as she had been surprisingly more involved in the group as of late and never too far from his brother.

He pushed the sword back into its blanket covered sheath, pulling the cloth back over it, then climbed out of the cart grabbing it on his way out. He walked over to his brother and their group, they turned to him as he approached.

“Done packing?” Aedan asked with a smirk.

“Not quite but I found something I want to give you,” Cassius told him holding out the covered sword. 

Aedan looked at him curiously before reaching out and folding back the blanket. His eyes widened in surprise once he saw the shining bronze colored hilt. His eyes darted from Cassius to the sword and back causing him to laugh.

“Go on, take it. It’s yours,” Cassius encouraged. Aedan took a breath before he grabbed the rich brown leather grip and pulling it out in one fluid motion, the silverite blade glittering in the sun. Just as he had his brother ran his fingers over the laurel and over the golden words; reading them aloud.

“ _ Unum pro mille victorias _ ,”

“ _ Et pro duo milia _ ,” Cassius finished for him causing the most genuine smile he had seen from Aedan since before this whole thing began.

“Those words... you two have said them before,” Alistair pointed out.

“They’re Ancient Tevene, the Chantry uses that for official documents and scripture. But I don’t recognize all of them,” Leliana added.

“They also use them for heraldry. It’s our family motto. In the common tongue it means, ‘A thousand victories for one, and a million for two,’” Cassius said.

“The Couslands have always valued our family and allies. Our adage reminds us more can be accomplished if we work together,” Aedan explained glancing just in time to catch Morrigan’s eye roll, which he smirked at.

“It’s a good motto, mind if I use it?” Alistair smiled.

“Oh yeah, it’s all well and good until someone betrays you,” Aedan joked unable to hide an edge of bitterness. His grin faltered for a moment then shook his head a bit before looking back at Cassius his smile reborn, “Thank you Cassius. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I think I have some. Some of my fondest memories of you were when you were practically begging Father to give it to you.”

“I wasn’t begging!” Aedan argued causing them to laugh.

“Sure you weren’t. I’m going to get back to packing the cart. All of you be ready to leave in two hours. Tell the others,” Cassius smiled at them, their nods of agreement boosting his confidence.

“Would you like an extra hand?” Leliana asked stepping forward.

“I’d love one,” He held his hand out for her. She accepted it with a smile and they walked back to the cart together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying thus far and like my little additions to the Cousland lore, like their motto which may or may not be inspired by song lyrics ^_^' oops lol Thank you all for taking the time to read and comment if you like, hope to see you on future chapters soon!


	21. Wicked Grace: Round Three

* * *

 

_ Lake Calenhad, Western Side, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

The waves crashed on the shore of the lake as they camped between it and the Imperial Highway. Once again Aedan was sat on a bedroll, playing cards with Morrigan. A ritual of theirs he had grown to depend on in the near year this Blight had gone on.

“I have a thought,” Morrigan said interrupting his own.

“Just one?” He smirked at her.

She chuckled as she drew a card, “Ah, such wit. Truly, you and Mother should form a troupe of jesters and tour the countryside.”

“As fun as that sounds I would much rather travel with you, from what I hear you make infinitely better company.”

She gave him something of an impish smile before continuing, “To the point: we have an opportunity that I believe we should take advantage of.”

“Go on,” Aedan said a bit confused.

“My mother was once divested of a particular grimoire by a most annoying templar hunter. It occurred long before I was born, but even today Flemeth speaks of the loss great rage. With the Circle of Magi in such disarray, it occurs to me that this might be the perfect time to recover the tome from their possession, for surely it eventually ended up in their hands.”

“Why are you so sure the mages have it?”

“Flemeth is a sorceress of legend, is she not? And her grimoire would be more than a mere curiosity to mages that daren’t even glance towards the places my mother has walked for eons. No doubt ‘tis considered something dangerous, perhaps best locked away somewhere dark, yes? And if not? Then at least I know it does not exist. But there is no harm in looking, surely.”

“You’re serious about looking for this? I thought it was just well... a thought,” He said pulling a card on his turn.

“Why of course I am serious. ‘Tis not the sort of thing that would benefit a mage of the standard variety. They were taught a different path. I, however, was taught by my mother. I know a way around the wards she would have placed on such a tome. I know the language that she would have written it in. I would find such a tome... most useful. And yes I know I should have thought of it long ago when I was at the tower with your brother but I did not.”

He watched her, her eyes shifting a bit nervously as she waited for him to respond, “Alright, I’ll let Cassius know and if we go back to the tower I am sure we will look for it. If we don’t, I will.”

“I... thank you. It is leather-bound and adored with a symbol of a leafless tree, should you come across it. If not, however, then I shall simply put it out of my mind.”

“I will most definitely keep my eyes out for it,” He smiled at her.

“And you will have my eternal gratitude. Unless perhaps you were looking for some other... reward?” She leaned forward looking over her cards smiling alluringly.

“I ah...” He cleared his throat, “That is not necessary Morrigan, your gratitude is  _ more _ than enough,” He gave her a polite grin.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. Finally she leaned back, crossing her legs, “So be it then.”

“I’ll talk to Cassius first thing in the morning, perhaps we can go the other way around Lake Calenhad and stop by the tower on the way back to the Arl,” He offered and she nodded a bit taking her next turn, she glanced up at him then held up her card.

“The Angel of Death,” They laid out their cards and she huffed thoroughly annoyed, “You win  **again** . Are you cheating?”

He laughed, “No, you just have rotten luck it seems.”

“It seems so,” She scoffed at him, “Now what invasive, personal, prodding question will you ask me next?”

He smiled at her, “What’s your favorite color?”

She blinked a few times, “‘Tis an... odd inquiry. Why would you ask such a thing?”

“Curiosity,” He shrugged with a smirk.

“I have never thought about it... I suppose a purple or red of some sort, something deep and rich in color.”

“Like your... wrap thing?” He offered.

“My ‘wrap thing’? How very eloquent of you,” She teased him with a smirk.

“Well how am I supposed to know what it’s called?”

“I believe the word you are looking for is cowl, but yes you are correct in that ‘tis a color I quite enjoy. What of you then, what is your favorite?”

“Hmm that’s a tough one...” He paused thinking.

“If ‘tis so difficult why did you ask it of me?”

“I didn’t expect you to ask it back,” He said with a laugh.

She chuckled, “Well I did, now answer it.”

“Alright fine, uh... perhaps blue. A dark blue. No, navy like the Cousland blue.”

“Everything is family with you,” She remarked, not in a way to offend but more of fact.

He nodded slowly with a smile, “Yeah. I guess it is.”

She studied him again but he couldn’t tell what her findings were before she looked away and pushed the cards towards him, “Go on, shuffle.”

“More than happy too,” He gave her a smile than began shuffling the cards for another round.

 


	22. The Soldier and the Seawolf

* * *

 

_Gherlen’s Pass, 9:31 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

Close to the entrance of Orzammar the camp’s spirits were bright that night as they sat around the fire eating dinner, so much so even their most aloof members like Sten and Shale were close by. Morrigan especially had become ever less distant since Redcliffe and now sat beside Aedan, his heavy leather fur trimmed coat draped around her thin shoulders on the cold night, its size making her look rather small inside it. She looked just as unsure as when he had unexpectedly wrapped it around her without a word after she shivered, but pulled it tighter anyways.

Cassius looked around, seeing their family crest on Aedan’s shield that sat on his other side, Leliana was tuning her lute beside him as they chatted, and the two things together gave him an idea.

“Hey Leliana, have you ever heard of the sea chantey called ‘The Soldier and the Seawolf’?” He asked and she smiled brilliantly up at him.

“I didn’t know you knew of it. I remembered it when you mentioned your mother being the Seawolf of the Waking Sea, but it didn’t feel like the right time to bring it up. It’s quite popular in Orlais, like anything associated with King Maric,” Leliana told him with a grin.

“The Soldier and the Seawolf? That’s about your parents?” Alistair said in surprise.

Aedan nodded, “Yeah, Father even tried to get through the whole thing when he proposed to our mother but she only let him get through three lines. It... it was tradition for it to be sung when we held a tournament at our castle.”

“Mother just hated it but she could never hide a smile when Father joined in,” Cassius smiled.

“That is beautiful. I wish I knew the words so I could sing it for you,” She said regrettably taking his hand.

“Don’t feel bad, we know the words. We could sing it,” Cassius offered before thinking, just not wanting her to feel sad, and getting a rather startled look from his brother.

“I, for one, would love to hear it,” Wynne said, Leliana, Alistair, and Zevran agreeing, Morrigan just looked bemused by the whole thing, while Sten and Shale could care less.

Cassius looked to his brother who laughed and said, “Well go on, I’m the tone deaf one. I’ll sing the second part.”

Cassius smiled a bit and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling self conscious; he had really expected Leliana to sing it, “ _The lion’s ships were Denerim bound_ ,”

“ _Oh, drop him, Lady, drop him_ ,” Aedan pitched in, not nearly as tone deaf as he liked to pretend.

 

“ _Let the true king’s call for aid resound_ ,”

“ _Just drop him, Lady, drop him_ ,”

“ _A soldier lad from the army came_ ,”

“ _Oh drop him, Lady, drop him_.”

“ _Leading thirty souls in Maric’s name_.”

 

“ _Just drop him, Lady, drop him,_ ” Cassius was surprised when Leliana joined in with Aedan having picked up the pattern and together they got a real rhythm going, enough of one to clap along to as a few of their companions started to do.

 

“ _Turn him loose and let him go!_

“ _Down to the rocks and waves below!_

“ _The depths can have that scurvy knave!_ ”

 

“ _Oh drop him, Lady, drop him!_ ” They sang together.

 

“ _When the soldier met the Minstrel's crew_ ,

“ _Not a word of their great deeds he knew_ ,

“ _And the Seawolf he took for a servant lass_ ,”

 

“' _Great Andraste, what an ass!’_ ” The brothers sang together.

“Boys!”

“Sorry Wynne, it’s what he said,” Aedan laughed then pitched in with Cassius for the speedy ending.

 

“ _Fore the Seawolf’s ire, no man could stand_ ,

“ _The soldier felt his death was close at hand_ ,

“ _Two great steps back did he retreat_ ,

“ _And the cliff side crumbled ‘neath his feet!_ ”

“ _OoOoh, just drop him, Lady, drop him!_ ”

 

The two boys laughed, as Sirius (who was usually very good at staying quiet) howled with them on the last line. Aedan reached out and ruffled Cassius’s hair as Cassius tried to swat away his hand, no idea their camp mates were watching them some curious, others in awe, and a few with smiles on their faces as they caught a glimpse of who the two Wardens were before it all started.

“So wait, what did she do to him exactly?” Alistair asked once they settled down.

“She either knocked him on his...” Cassius glanced at Wynne, “bum, or she tossed him overboard.”

“Or both. They never told us,” Aedan smiled a bit and put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you Cassius.”

Cassius smiled at his sincerity, “You’re welcome, and who knew you could minorly carry a tune,” He laughed as he nearly got shoved off his seat. He couldn’t help himself, despite the whole being on the run, darkspawn, everyone trying to kill them thing it really was starting to feel normal again, he was starting to feel normal again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed some rare levity in this tale! The chantey is from The World of Thedas Vol. 2 and when I read it I couldn't help but put it in, it was great in bringing to life the times before the Blight began and hopefully those times peaked through our boys here in their rendition of it :)
> 
> Also, I got a tumblr blog for this series, nothing much is going on there now but updates on chapters and videos. Hopefully I'll learn to use tumblr better and get more active! Check it out! http://dragonagefanseries.tumblr.com/


	23. A Word of Advice

* * *

 

_ Gherlen’s Pass, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Everyone had calmed down and turned in for the night after their cheery dinner session while Aedan and Wynne remained to keep watch. Aedan sat by the fire, Wynne across from him reading, as he whittled away slivers off a stick of wood. With a glance at Morrigan’s tent he couldn't help but think of how curtly she had decided to turn in for the night rather than play cards with him. Shoving his jacket back into his hands leaving him surprisingly disappointed, he shook his head a little before his mind wandered to her request and he looked up at the mage before him. 

“Hey Wynne, can I ask you about something?”

“Of course, dear, what is it?”

“It’s about... the Circle Tower. I was wondering where they would keep artifacts they may consider dangerous?”

“By the Maker, why would you need to know such a thing?” She asked quite taken aback, Aedan couldn’t lie to her.

“It’s uh... for Morrigan, she’s curious if her mother’s grimoire would be there and where.”

Wynne gave him a scrutinizing look before she spoke, “You’re quite taken with each other, aren’t you?”

It was Aedan’s turn to be taken aback, “What? No. We just... like each other’s company. And that’s not the point--”

“Despite your objections I have noticed the relationship between you. I wanted to ask where you thought it was going. She is a cunning woman, a maleficar, she will use you for her own ends. Like getting this grimoire. Who knows what could be in it.”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“I am telling you what I see, and what my instincts tell me. And her asking you to take this risk for her is worrisome.”

“Well it was stolen from Flemeth, so technically it is her’s in the first place. Whatever is in there I don’t think she’s going to use against us. I have to have faith in her, or else who will?”

“Do you not believe there could be a reason no one else would trust such a thing in her hands?”

“And do you not believe if she really needed something from us, wished to play us, she would not seclude herself and push everyone away? If she does wish to gain something then betray us, seems like a bloody odd tactic,” He snapped then took a deep breath, shoving down the anger that wasn’t for her, “I’m sorry Wynne I did not mean it so harshly. I value your opinion, I really do and so does Cassius, and your concern means the world but... I just don’t agree.”

“Your passion for her is unexpected. You are smart enough, and old enough, to make your own choices so I will give you a little of the information you seek, but please consider my words and think twice before using it.”

“I will always consider your words, Wynne.”

“Very well... an item like that may be kept in the First Enchanter’s office if he is working on it presently or in the basement where it would be guarded and locked away.”

“Thank you, truly. Particularly for trusting me with such information.”

“And thank you for indulging an old woman’s concerns.”

They both went silent, tension in the air, then a thought caused him to smile with a breath of a laugh, “You know... our mother would’ve loved you. I think you two would’ve gotten along handsomely.”

“From the shining example of her boys I am sure we would have,” Wynne said smiling at him and he gave one in return.

 


	24. Flemeth's Grimoire

* * *

 

_ The Circle Tower, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan walked into the Tower with Morrigan and Zevran at his side. He came to ask if they would take in an eager dwarf named Dagna while his brother handled other things in Orzammar, he was also here to possibly look for the grimoire Morrigan wanted though he hadn’t decided yet if he was actually going to go through with it as Wynne’s words of warning still rang in his ears.

They were immediately taken to the First Enchanter’s office when a templar recognized him from before when he came to retrieve the mages and were told to wait. Aedan fidgeted, still trying to make up his mind whether to search. Before he could decide though the door opened and First Enchanter Irving walked in.

“Hello Ser Cousland, sorry if you had to wait.”

“Not at all, thank you for seeing us so quickly.”

“You are quite welcome. Now what brings you here?”

“Right, to the point then. A woman named Dagna of Orzammar wishes to study magic.”

“Orzammar? Indeed? You have certainly piqued my curiosity. It is common knowledge that dwarves lack the... aptitude for spellcraft. She will never be able to weave the simplest magic, no matter how hard she tries.”

“Something tells me she doesn’t mind. She still wants to learn though,” Aedan smiled a bit.

“Fascinating. I suppose the Circle should be flattered,” Irving said with a slow nod. Aedan quickly realized he’d need something more to persuade him.

“She is willing to give up caste and clan for this,” He said firmly, the First Enchanter looked taken aback by his forcefulness.

“I see... If she is willing to sacrifice so much, then I suppose we should feel honored. Tell Dagna, of Orzammar, that this path will not be easy, but if she chooses it, then she is welcome here at the Circle. She will live and study with the Tranquil and perhaps the apprentices when it is appropriate.”

“Thank you First Enchanter.”

“Ah, if only the Circle was in better shape. I fear she may be disappointed when she arrives.”

“She’ll be more than willing to help I’m sure.”

“This will be interesting. She could tell us much about our dwarven neighbors. Yes, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea. I shall take this as an indication that perhaps things are looking up for the Circle. Thank you.”

“No, thank you Ser.”

“I would love to chat some more but I am afraid I must take my leave. I have a Harrowing to attend, nasty business. I wish you well,” The First Enchanter said then left the room.

“Wow, he talks a lot,” Zevran quipped from behind him, causing Aedan to smile slightly as Morrigan pitched in,

“Now we may leave, yes? I dread being in this place full of weak minded fools.”

It was now or never. Aedan had to decide if they’d leave or look for the grimoire, both looking at him expectantly. Then he remembered, he had told her he’d look for it. If he didn’t now? Well that would make him a liar wouldn’t it? He glanced at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He didn’t want to disappoint her, sure he could disagree with her about a lot but letting her down was the last thing he wanted. Why? He wasn’t sure, but the thought of doing such a thing appalled him. Perhaps because he had a suspicion everyone else she had met in the world of man had, they had broken her faith like Flemeth had that mirror, and he didn’t want to make himself just another disappointment. He sighed saying a silent apology to Wynne, guessing he made his choice.

“Just hold on a moment,” He told her closing the door causing Morrigan to knit her eyebrows intensely at him.

“What are you doing?” She demanded as he began looking at the shelves.

“Be patient,” He told her as she huffed. He looked over all the books but found nothing. His eyes scanned the room and fell on a chest tucked into the back corner of the room, “Zevran, do you think you can open that?”

“O ye of little faith, my friend,” The elf smirked at him before whipping out his tools and kneeling by the chest.

“What are you up to?” Morrigan asked him crossing her arms.

“Got it!” Zevran said before Aedan could answer her. He gave her a smile and went over to the chest. Searching through it he finally found the leather-bound book at the bottom, adored with a leafless tree just as she said.

Picking it up he turned and walked over to her, the book behind his back until he stood in front of her, her arms still crossed as she eyed him up and down, and revealed it, “I believe this is yours.”

Morrigan's eyes widened bigger than Aedan had ever seen them. They darted from him to the book and back to him again before taking the book gingerly from his hands, “How could you have possibly known it would be in here of all places?”

“I asked Wynne, she told me the two places likely to have such a thing was the First Enchanter’s office, if he was trying to open it, or in the heavily secured basement if it was deemed too dangerous. Then I really hoped it was here,” He smiled a bit as she turned the book over in her hands.

She looked up to meet his eyes curiously, “And why would the old women tell you such a thing?”

“It pays to be nice you know,” He grinned as she chuckled.

“Oh I see, there is a lesson here. We shall see if I learn it,” She smirked at him.

“I must admit, my friend, that was quite clever. Gathering information before striking, like any good assassin. Color me impressed,” Zevran smiled patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks... I think? Could you lock the chest back up?”

“Of course, it will be like we were never here.”

Aedan watched the elf walk back to the chest before turning back to Morrigan when she began speaking again, “When I spoke of this to you, I did not truly hope... ah, but this is a most fortuitous event!”

The delight shining in her eyes made him smile, and her smile, a true genuine one, broadened his own even more, “I am glad you like it but we will have to celebrate the fortuitousness later, as this could be considered as stealing we should probably go.”

“You are quite right, let us depart this insufferable place immediately,” She gave him a smile as she stuffed the grimoire into her pack. Going over to the door Aedan opened it for her and Zevran, ushering them out before leaving with them. No one in the tower the wiser.

Once outside, across the lake, and a fair distance away from the Tower Morrigan pulled the grimoire back out and began looking it over.

“Can you open it?” Aedan asked curiously.

“I believe so... but it will take some time,” She looked up at him and gave him an unexpectedly soft smile, “You have my thanks, truly.”

“You’re more than welcome,” He nodded to her.

“I will begin work on the wards immediately.”

“Just do try not to run into a tree while your pretty nose is in that book,” Zevran remarked with a grin from Aedan’s other side.

“Oh shut it, elf,” She snapped at him though couldn’t fully suppress her smirk as she turned back to examining the book.

“You know,” Zevran said getting Aedan’s attention, “you are not as much the white knight as I first perceived.”

Aedan couldn’t help his laugh, “You should have seen me in my tourney years, you wouldn’t have never thought such a thing. Honestly, you probably would have liked me better then too.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, I like you just fine. Out of curiosity though... what do you mean?”

“I was cocky, boisterous, frivolous. I believed winning a few tournaments made me some kind of hero. I thought I was better than everyone, even my father, an actual hero who fought for Ferelden’s independence,” He shook his head at the memories, “I was such a fool.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, frivolous in what ways?”

Aedan smiled a bit at the elf, of course he’d get hung up on that, “In about every way. Tourneys, gambling, women, drink, the lot of it. There was rarely a night I wasn’t in a tavern or causing trouble somewhere.”

“I must admit that is... hard to believe. What happened?”

Aedan smiled, mostly to himself, “Oren, my son. He happened.”

“And not when you married?” Zevran asked curiously.

“Ah... I am embarrassed to say no. I was never unfaithful to my wife but I didn’t exactly curb my lifestyle either. It was somewhat of an arranged marriage between Oriana and I, we didn’t know each other long before we took vows but despite my arrogance we were quite fond of each other. Somehow she put up with me, kept me relatively in line, I suppose it’s why I liked her. She was kind and smart, funny, tough, bit of a nag, but in a good way, a great friend, probably my best friend, and a spectacular mother. She didn’t deserve what she got, none of them did...” Aedan trailed off then sighed before continuing,

“Anyways, about a year after we were married Oren came along. The moment I saw his face everything changed. I quit everything, no more tourneys, no more nights at the tavern, nothing. In the blink of an eye, none of it mattered. Only him, only them. They became my everything.”

He could feel both of his companions looking at him as he ran his hand through his hair. Zevran cleared his throat, “Don’t feel too bad all the great heroes have struggle, makes the story much more interesting.”

“I’m not a hero. I’m just... trying to do something right.”

“Ah humility, a most attractive trait in a hero. Would you not say so Morrigan?” Zevran asked looking pointedly at her.

“What are you driveling on about now?” She asked acting as if she was just pulling herself away from the grimoire but Aedan had noticed enough sideways glances at them to know she had been listening the whole time.

“I said our travelling companion is an attractive hero, no?”

“That was  _ not _ what you said,” Aedan shot quickly but Zevran just waved him off.

“Do not interrupt a lovely woman Aedan, it is rude. Go on, my dear, answer the question.”

“I... well... he is-” Morrigan stopped herself and scowled, “What is the point of this foolish conversation?”

“To watch you two squirm, it is most amusing,” Zevran said with a laugh.

“Silence elf and leave me to my tome,” Morrigan snapped at him before quickening her pace.

“As you wish!” The elf called after her with a chuckle, causing her to move even faster.

A grin pulled at Aedan as he watched her hurry ahead, clutching the tome tightly to her person. The delight in her eyes when he gave it to her, her smile when he hadn’t let her down, and... had she almost admitted she thought him attractive? The idea of such things made him smile to himself before something stirred in him, a feeling, one that dropped his smile instantly. In truth, it scared him. He couldn’t feel that way, it wasn’t possible... was it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all again soon :)


	25. Terror in the Deep Roads

* * *

 

_ The Deep Roads, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

If there was one thing Cassius had learned, it’s that he really hated the Deep Roads. They were dark, dank, and quite frankly disgusting. Not to mention the massive headache he was getting from sensing darkspawn, like a constant buzzing in his head.

“Are you alright?” Leliana asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah... fine. I can just sense them, the darkspawn, it’s like they’re everywhere. It doesn’t stop.” He paused looking at her and seeing panic flash in her eyes, “I mean just because we’re in the Deep Roads, where they live. We’ll be fine Leliana.”

“I care about you, you know that yes?” She said putting a hand on him.

“Of course I do. And I care about you too; but we’re not going to die down here, I promise,” He tried to reassure her, and himself actually.

As they continued though the sense became more extreme, to the point it was nearly overwhelming and making his eyes water. 

“Are you feeling that, mate?” Alistair asked and he nodded, “Duncan said it could get pretty bad during a Blight but I never thought...”

“Maybe we’ll get used to it,” He offered trying to remain positive just before a wave hit him so hard he cried out, hand flying to his head, “There, it’s coming f-from ahead.”

They slowly inched forward to the edge of the ravine, peering over Cassius immediately felt his blood go cold and heart plummet. Maybe a few hundred or so feet below a sea of red fire, torches held by waves and waves of darkspawn, he could even make out the Ogres from here, marching towards some unseen goal but all were in formation, organized.

But that was nothing compared to the fear he felt when he heard the roar so familiar to him from his nightmares and the flap of massive wings. Out of the depths shot a massive shape, causing them all to duck for cover, his eyes followed it as it flew high above then landed on a bridge down the way... the Archdemon.

He couldn’t turn away, frozen in fear, as it roared again. The sound echoed like thunder through the cavern, amplified by the echo, he could feel the heat of the purple fire it shot out on his face from here. Then the dragon rose into the air and flew down the ravine, towards the front of its horde.

“D-Did you see that? That was it... that was the Archdemon,” Alistair said clearly shaken. 

Cassius practically scrambled back from the edge, on his feet and moving away from it, from his friends. His breathing quick and shallow, he felt was going to be sick, he wanted to run. Hide away from all this.

“Cassius--”

“Stop. Just let me think for a moment,” He said his voice strained. He turned his back to them, the whole world closing in. The Blight, the Archdemon, all of it had become far more real than Cassius could’ve ever imagined.

It was one thing to talk about it, but to see it... that... that was another thing entirely. He couldn’t imagine fighting it, much less killing it. How could he even kill it? That thing looked unkillable. It was three Grey Wardens against... all of that. He couldn’t help the feeling of hopelessness that crept into him, there was no way they could win. The dread rocked him to his core as his stomach lurched.

“Cassius,” Leliana called touching his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, wide eyed and disoriented, “We should keep moving, yes?”

“Yes... yes of course...” He nodded slowly still feeling adrift, “L--Let’s go then.”

He started forward, not looking any of them directly in the eyes, as he let out another shaky breath trying to regain himself but the Archdemon’s roar remained deafening in his mind.

 


	26. To Live and To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little longer than usual, I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 

_ Orzammar, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan paced around his room in Harrowmont’s estate, the Lord well... King now, was certainly nice to let them stay as long as they wished but Aedan had other things on his mind than Orzammar politics. As luck would have it, they’d be on a black haired wilder witch that drove him mad.

That feeling he had after they left the Tower hadn’t gone away, in fact if anything it had increased ten fold. Every time he thought about her a smile fought its way onto his face, that feeling stirred in his chest. One glance from her and his breath was taken away suddenly becoming almost possessed with the overwhelming wish to kiss her, among other things like fantasies plaguing his mind. And the feeling of his insides knotted together while she was drowning him was back, worse than ever.

He let out a growl of frustration as he raked his hands through his hair before a knock at his door made him jump. He took a deep breath and went over to open it. Much to his surprise it was Wynne, “Aedan, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure, of course. Come on in,” He said letting her in and closing the door behind her, “Is this about me giving Morrigan the grimoire?”

“No, no dear but it is about Morrigan. I wanted to apologize for what I said about you and her. Since you have returned I have noticed that clearly there is something special between the two of you, whatever it may be. The stolen glances to each other and it doesn’t happen very often but I see her smile to herself, sometimes, when she watches you.”

“She does?” Aedan asked, feeling like he just came up for air.

“I was too harsh on my judgement before, I am sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize Wynne. You were just concerned, you certainly weren’t the only one to speak up about such things.”

“And yet you still have fought for her. There are few people in this world who deserve someone as loyal and steadfast as you. I do not believe Morrigan to be one of them but she does need you. Do cherish these moments with her for they, regrettably, may not last.”

“Wynne, you know her and I aren’t together right?”

“You are the one who told me you enjoy her company are you not?”

“I did... but... I’m afraid it’s not so simple anymore...” He looked at her, pleading that she would understand.

She nodded slowly, “I see... things have changed.”

“Yes.”

“And what? You wish to know if you should pursue?”

“No-- maybe, I don’t know. What I want to know if what I am feeling is... right. It has not been that long since I lost... Oren and Oriana and yet I still feel this way about her,” Aedan explained scratching at his jaw, “It is not as if I have forgotten my family, they are never far from my thoughts and I miss them every moment but I accepted when I left for Ostagar I might not see them again, that’s part of war, particularly any war dealing with darkspawn. And when I got there and heard the vast numbers we’d be facing it felt like a near guarantee I wouldn’t make it back. It’s why I became a Warden...”

“How did that happen? If I may ask. You were the heir to a teyrnir, they usually have rules against doing so.”

“I have come to realize recently that the only logical answer to that is insubordination. This group of Wardens were talking about how uneasy they were that their commander, Duncan, only sent them a pickpocket and a tourney knight and was planning on just getting one more recruit. They were extremely worried about the size of the horde, they insisted it was a Blight and that they needed more Wardens, ones who had real fighting experience. And I... I agreed. I didn’t know the stakes, or their rule about people of rank and they either didn’t know of my family or they didn't care, they were breaking one rule why not more I suppose. There were others as well, I didn't know them but none of us realized only Duncan was choosing recruits, that we were being tricked. I just, I figured, since I was going to be down on the front lines with my men, the Wardens, and the King anyways, it would be wise to become as effective as possible at killing the beasts. I didn't know the price it cost to become one until they started the ritual, by then it was too late to go back, they made that abundantly clear, so I reasoned.

“I thought to myself, I would go anywhere to protect my family, do anything no matter how far. So if I don’t make it off the field to go home and protect them myself maybe I can kill enough of the monsters to give those who could stop them a chance. I know that makes me a stupid foolish man and maybe that makes it so I’m not really a Warden, but I did go through the Joining, I took the oath, I survived where no one else did, and then I was sent away from the field on a scouting mission of all things. A teyrnir’s elite soldiers,  _ scouting _ ! I was robbed of my time on that field, I should’ve died there. I should’ve died with the rest of the Wardens and the King’s men. I should've died with my men when we were ambushed on that mission, I’m the one who is supposed to be able to sense darkspawn after all but I didn't. In fact I just should've died during that Joining with the others stupid enough to believe those bastards. It should have been me, more than once. It should have been me, not my men, not my family. Not any them,” Aedan inhaled deeply before looking back at Wynne, his voice coming out softer than before,

“And yet, with all of that... here I stand, with a life that doesn’t belong to me more times over than I can count, possibly in love with another women when they’re in ashes. What does that make me?”

“Alive,” She said so simply Aedan felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him, “The world is full of blurred and messy lines. It’s been a year, you’ve grieved and then grieved again. You accepted the hardest part before any blood was shed. If this is right or wrong I cannot say but love is a gift to be cherished. Do not let it pass you by. It would be unfair to you, and her.”

“I...” He sat down heavily on his bed, “But what if it is wrong?”

“And what if this is what Oren spoke about in the Gauntlet? He could have been referring to himself and his mother, as I thought before, but what if he was not? What if he meant Morrigan as the ‘she’ you needed to move on for? I told you when I first met you that you must be blessed by the Maker for having survived, now I believe it even more than before, maybe this is why.”

The idea made Aedan’s head spin, how could the Oren from the temple have known that far ahead? The power of the ashes, the temple, the Maker himself? One could only guess, “Then... who is the ‘he’?”

“Perhaps your brother, perhaps someone you have yet to meet. I cannot say...” Wynne reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, “None of this makes you a bad person Aedan. Just someone who bad things have happened to. You being miserable in life brings them no peace. It wastes this chance you’ve been given.”

_ “Please Father... Mother and I want you to be happy. You have to move on. They need you to move on. He does... and so does she.” _

A shaky breath escaped him, Wynne sitting next to him her hand still firmly on his shoulder, grounding him, “I-I... thank you Wynne.”

“You are most welcome, my dear.”

“So... what do I do?”

“Tell her of course. I suggest waiting for the right moment. Get her alone, perhaps even give her a gift? Something meaningful?” She suggested baffling Aedan.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am.”

Aedan couldn’t help his stunned laugh, “I had no idea you were such a romantic.”

“Now I wouldn’t say that.”

“Right... ever pragmatic, of course,” He smiled a bit at her and she smiled back patting his shoulder, “Thank you, for everything, for listening.”

“It was my pleasure, Aedan,” She stood going to the door and turned just before leaving, “Remember, meaningful gift.”

Aedan nodded his head a bit as the door closed behind her. His mind and heart in such a whirlwind of emotions with him left wondering what he was going to do with them.

 


	27. The Nug and the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, we're getting closer to a lot of the emotional and plot related stuff and it's giving me post anxiety, but we're not there just yet so first a bit of fluff :)

* * *

 

_ Orzammar, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Cassius walked around the main commons hand and hand with Leliana as they toured around Orzammar but he was having a hard time focusing with the Archdemon’s image still seared into his mind. He had barely slept since he had seen it a few days ago.

“I have heard so much about the halls of the dwarven kings, but the stories do it no justice,” She commented as they walked, turning to look around at it all, “It is so strange-- harsh, yet beautiful.”

“It is quite stunning,” He smiled a bit at her, not sure himself if he was talking more about her or the city, earning a grin in return.

“And have you seen those tiny pig-like burrowing animals? They are adorable. I wish I could have one as a pet. But they must be hard to catch... oh, just ignore me. I’m so silly sometimes,” She shook her head with a musical laugh.

“I couldn’t ignore you if I tried.” 

She gave another laugh while shoving him lightly, “Oh stop, you flatterer.”

He stumbled a bit to the side with a chuckle, his eyes catching a shop up ahead. He glanced back at her, she was avoiding looking at it and it made him curious if that was where she got the idea of nugs as the store was in fact a nug shop. Which in turn quickly gave him an idea of his own.

“Hey Leliana?”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if you could... distract Morrigan,” He said the first thing that came to his mind. Inwardly cringing that of all things that was the excuse he thought of.

“Distract... Morrigan?” She looked at him confused.

“Uh yeah, for... Aedan. He wants to get her something you see and so she can’t just appear like she does.”

“What do you suggest I do? We don’t exactly get along.”

“Well... anything really. You could take her to the Shaperate or something.”

“I-- very well. You owe me big time for this though.”

“I’ll make it up to you, promise,” He smiled a bit at her.

“You better,” She leaned up on her toes and kissed him briefly before going off to find Morrigan.

Cassius let out breath of relief, making sure the coast was clear before making his way over to the store, “Excuse me, Ser, did I read the sign right? You sell nugs?”

“Well I would if the nuisances hadn’t gotten out. You look capable though, think you could find them for me?”

“If I do can I buy one?”

“I’ll tell you what, wrangle them all and I’ll give you one.”

“Then you have yourself a deal,” Cassius smiled at him and quickly went off to find Aedan, not too keen on nug wrangling alone or Leliana finding out his brother wasn’t actually looking for a gift for Morrigan.

Eventually he located Aedan in the tavern with Zevran, Oghren, and Sten. Cassius moved around and sat beside him.

“Hey Cassius, are you hungry?” Aedan asked him curiously setting a plate in front of him.

“No actually I was looking for you, I was hoping you could help me.”

“With what, little brother?”

“Uh... this might sound a bit odd but nug wrangling.”

Aedan paused from his meal, looking up to meet Cassius’ eyes with a raised brow. Looking remarkably like he used to before all this as he spoke slowly checking if he misheard him, “Nug... wrangling?”

“Yeah, Leliana mentioned she would want one as a pet and so I told her you were looking for a gift for Morrigan and asked her to distract her for you.”

“How did you-- nevermind. What does that have to do with wrangling nugs?”

“Well they got away from the shopkeeper and if I wrangle them all he said he’ll give me one.”

Aedan chuckled a bit, “Wow, you’re certainly enamored with this girl aren’t you?”

“As much so as you are with Morrigan,” He quipped back taking the rare chance to tease his older brother and to great satisfaction as a stunned looked crossed Aedan’s face before he smirked.

“Alright then, let’s go wrangle some nugs,” Aedan nodded before they both got up and paused, “Now that’s a sentence I never thought I would say.”

Cassius chuckled as they exited the tavern together. The two brothers proceeded to run around the Orzammar Commons, following the squeaking and catching the tricky creatures. Each one they carried in their arms back to a delighted shopkeeper.

Finally Cassius returned with the last, most slippery, loudest, and quickest nug of them all. He was sure he looked disheveled and all out of sorts after he had chased the thing all through the Commons not to mention the little guy had nipped him when he tried to pick him up the first time.

“Atrast vala my nug wrangling friend. Why don’t you go ahead and keep that little guy, he seems to like you.”

“Oh Ser I don’t know about this one, he tried to-”

“We’re very grateful Ser, thank you,” Aedan said appearing at his shoulder, Cassius shot him a look that he was ignoring.

“No thank you. You saved my business, enjoy your nug.”

“There you go, one nug and all it took was a few bites and a lot of running,” Aedan joked as they walked away from the wrangler.

“I don't remember you getting bit,” Cassius said with a smile as they began leaving the Commons.

“No that was only you but this was your idea in the first place,” Aedan smirked.

“E-E-Excuse me Sers, could I interest you in some goods from Garin Garinson’s Luxury Goods Shoppe?”

Aedan looked to Cassius, “I suppose I should get Morrigan a gift, Leliana is going to the trouble of distracting her after all,” He said before turning back to the dwarf who had spoke to them, “I’d love to see what you have.”

“Oh! Right this way g-g-good Ser,” The dwarf, who Cassius assumed was Garin, guided his brother over to the table. Cassius stepped up in curiosity as well, still holding the nug that was squeaking in his arms, “We have many things that could interest a man such as yourself, axes, crossbows, perhaps a good shield?”

“Well... actually, perhaps you have something a little finer? It’s ah... for a woman,” Aedan said looking more awkward and uncomfortable than Cassius had seen him since that time he got caught with a noble’s daughter in the stable’s hayloft by Mother.

“I see... then perhaps these would interest you. Bracelets, necklaces, rings of the finest craftsmanship.” Garin gestured over to the far end of the table, Aedan looked them over but Cassius could tell he wasn’t quite sold and apparently Garin could too, “Not exactly what you’re looking for, I understand. Must be a s-s-special woman. Perhaps this will interest you, just crafted it last week.”

He held out a mirror of polished glass in a gold frame. Aedan slowly took it and as he looked it over Cassius caught a scene of golden deer and sparrows frolicking on the back, “This is... perfect, actually.”

“A mirror?” Cassius asked.

“Yes, it’s significant to her,” Aedan told him before turning back to Garin, “I’ll take it.”

“Th-T-That’ll be thirteen pieces of silver. Good doing business with you Ser, I hope she likes it.”

“Me too,” He smiled paying the man and taking the mirror.

The two then ventured back to the estate and Cassius took the nug to Leliana’s room before standing outside her door, waiting. Finally, a short while later, she came around the corner chatting with Morrigan, about what he couldn’t catch though, and when she saw him she looked pleasantly surprised. Morrigan excused herself then Leliana walked up to him.

“You two seem to be getting along,” Cassius grinned at her, she smiled.

“She is... interesting and that’s all I’m saying about it. Now what are you doing here?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I got you something.”

“Really? I thought Aedan was the one doing the buying.”

“It was a mutual thing,” He shrugged with a grin.

“Well... can I see it?”

“Of course, go on in.” He motioned to the door. 

She gave him a playfully suspicious look then walked over and opened it. The moment she did her face lit up, “Oh! It’s one of those subterranean bunny-pigs! Ohhh, look at him! Come here, you...” She went to her knees on the floor holding out her hand for the nug.

“Careful, he nips,” Cassius said smiling as he leaned on the door frame.

“He’s probably just hungry. Ohhh, he’s snuffling me! Snuffle, snuffle!” She squealed with delight as the nug sniffed her hands.The sound made Cassius beam, he knew he’d never get enough of that noise. She smiled up at him, “He’s perfect Cassius! Thank you so much!”

“What are you going to name him?”

“Hm... how about-- Schmooples.”

“Schmooples?”

“I think it’s a perfectly delightful name,” She smiled as she turned back to well... Schmooples.

“It is perfect,” Cassius smiled at her and watched her play with her new friend. The euphoria that swelled in his chest was almost too much to handle and now, at this moment, he had no fear in the Blight, Loghain, or the Archdemon. He felt as if he could take them all on. For her, for Aedan, for Morrigan, for Alistair, for all of them, all of Ferelden, and yes... even for Schmooples.

 


	28. Wicked Grace: Round Four

* * *

 

_ Lake Calenhad, West Side, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

The group had begun their way back to Redcliffe, all the treaties accounted for they were ready to go back to the Arl and call the Landsmeet. Finally. To say Aedan was excited to confront Loghain would be an understatement, though it wasn't nearly as consuming as the hope Howe was with him so the snake could finally pay for what he did, but those thoughts were kept at bay at the moment as he lost yet another round of Wicked Grace.

“Three in a row, I must say Morrigan you’re getting quite good at this,” He smiled at her which she returned.

“I had a fair teacher.”

“Is that... a compliment?”

“Perhaps, now will you let me ask my question?”

“Eager aren’t we? Must be a good one,” He smiled again, “Alright, ask away.”

Her gaze turned intently towards him as her grin became almost carnal, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. When she spoke her voice was low, sultry like a purr, “Care to join me in my tent tonight? Our watch is nearly over now and ‘tis bound to be cold in there. I could use the help... warming it up. ‘Tis a task I like to imagine you most skilled in.”

He was certainly startled by the directness of her request as he tried to mask his surprise with a breath of a nervous laugh and a forced smile, clearing his throat before he said, “That is a-- very generous offer Morrigan, but no, I uh... I don’t think it’d be, um, wise.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, possibly seeing through his poor deflection as she leaned forward making the space between them over their makeshift card table oh so much smaller, the alluring smirk still on her face as she rested her chin atop her propped up hand coyly, that suggestive glint still in her eye. His body tensed, hands clenching as he tried not to look directly at her, a near impossible task, it was almost too much to refuse. His jaw tightened with a hard swallow as she spoke again and her voice he liked so much filled his ears, “Come now, must it be so complicated? Is there  _ truly _ any reason not to?”

“None that are negative,” He told her truthfully, his voice tight.

Her smile dropped abruptly and her brows knit together in confusion at his words causing Aedan to notice the wrinkle that appeared like Zevran had pointed out while they had been traveling, he had called it delightful and Aedan couldn’t help but agree. That delightful little wrinkle of bewilderment and annoyance made him smile just a little as she scoffed, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I have reasons for not doing so but they aren’t negative,” Aedan explained his grin turning a bit wistful.

“Care to share these reasons?” She crossed her arms, clearly agitated as she leaned away from him while he let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding.

“Now what would be the fun in that?” He said carefully causing her to scoff again with a roll of her eyes. 

If he was being honest though it was because he was sure she wouldn’t like his reasons. It wasn’t that he didn’t find her attractive, for Andraste’s sake how could he not she was gorgeous and captivating, that was pure fact, or that he wasn’t interested in her because he certainly was, so much so it felt like it was eating him alive and if she were to touch him now he knew his resolve could very well crumble instantaneously, but rather it was because he didn’t want her to think he was using her. He didn’t want to be another on the string of lovers she had vaguely mentioned a few times before. He didn’t want to be just another one from the world of man who hurt her. He wanted her to know he cared. It mattered too much, she did. Far too much was at stake to risk it by being frivolous.

“Then what do you want? We have been playing cards for nearly a year now and I still do not see what this achieves, what your goal is, what is it you want out of this?”

“Nothing,” He spoke so bluntly he could tell it stunned her.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing more than this; I like you Morrigan, I like talking to you, playing cards with you, --being with you. There is no end goal, I don’t want to get anything out of this other than at the very least you as a friend, if I can, and that’s the truth of it.” He watched as her stunned expression turned to one of doubt and insecurity. She looked away hoping to hide it. He knew she was about to run, emotionally and maybe even physically, so he spoke up again before she could, “There is one more thing that I want.”

“What is that?” She asked looking back at him a wary look in her eyes.

“I want to know how long you held onto the Angel of Death card before playing it with a winning hand.”

He smiled at her as a sly grin returned to her face, “Who said I was holding onto it?” She smirked, though he could tell she was still hesitant.

“Want to play one more round before we wake the others?” He offered to her and she nodded. He grabbed the cards and began shuffling.

“No questions this time?” She requested in a rather soft voice. 

Aedan lifted up his gaze to meet hers and smiled, “No questions.”

“One more round then.”

“Glad to hear it.”

 


	29. A Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with finals so I am back for another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 

_Bannorn of West Hill, 9:31 Dragon Age_

* * *

 

Finally they began moving north along the Imperial Highway, having talked to the Arl they agreed to meet in Denerim as his much larger party would take more time to get there while they finished a few things up north. Like meeting up again with a man called Levi Dryden for example, who had found them a few weeks back talking about a lost Warden fortress. Which is where they would be in the next few days according to him, but until then it was a normal evening at camp.

Seemed like such a strange thing, all of them camping was Cassius’ normal. The thought of them not doing so after this seemed strange, that they would most likely go separate ways was even stranger. His mind wandered to what could happen after, assuming they weren’t dead of course. Would he return to Highever with Aedan? Would they go back to an empty castle? Would Leliana go back to the Chantry or even Orlais? Would Morrigan go back to the Wilds and disappear? What would become of Alistair,  Zevran, Oghren, Shale, or Sten? Would the spirit keeping Wynne alive feel there was no longer a need to? Or would things be different? Would they all leave their old lives behind and travel around Thedas as some sort of group of renegades, forgetting everything, even the Wardens and noble trappings, to stick together.

Cassius smiled to himself, highly doubting the last option was likely, but it was amusing to think of nonetheless. He returned to his book that rested in his lap, another book about Blights, but still no luck in figuring out an advantage.

“Hello...” A familiar voice that made him smile said. He looked up at Leliana with a grin but it faded quickly when he saw the look on her face.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh uh-- yes, but... could you follow me?” She asked clutching the strap of the bag that was slung on her shoulders.

“Sure of course. Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked as he followed her out of the camp.

“Yes, I am. Just-- please,” She took his hand and guided him to a small grassy clearing quite a distance away from camp. When Cassius asked why they’d come so far she simply said it was far enough so they wouldn’t be intruded upon before she stopped and said, “Let us sit.”

Cassius nodded and sat down with her. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and opened it. Reaching in she pulled out a bottle, small wooden cups, and a stone the size of her palm.

“What’s this?”

“Antivan plum brandy. I bought it in Orzammar,” She told him, her usually musical voice flat.

“Brandy? I never thought of you as the brandy type.”

“I’m not, I prefer wine with honey, this drink belonged to someone else.” He could tell whatever this was, it was painful for her, and waited patiently for her to continue as she sighed deeply, “I’ve never felt like talking about it, but if there was any time to it’s now. It’s about what happened to me... maybe it will affect us, maybe not, but you should know.”

“Alright... just take your time. I’m not going anywhere,” He told her and got a small grateful smile in return.

“The truth is I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted in Orlais. I was framed, betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust. Her name was Marjolaine... she was my mentor and friend. She taught me the bardic arts-- how to enchant with words and song, to carry myself like a high-born lady, to blend in as a servant... the skills I learned I used to serve her, my bard-master, because I... loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did.”

“Is she the one you didn’t want to talk about?” He asked remembering her aversion to the subject of past loves back in the Brecilian forest almost a year ago now, but to him it felt like a lifetime.

“Y--You remember that? That was so long ago.”

“Of course I remembered it, I could tell it was important.”

“Well... you are correct. She was a remarkable woman. I cannot fully express the admiration I had for her, or the depth of my affection. I thought I knew her. My devotion to her blinded me to her... less than noble attributes. You can say it was my fault. There was a man I was sent to kill. I was to bring Marjolaine everything he carried. I don’t know who this man was. She gave me a name and a description, and I hunted him down. I found documents on his body... sealed documents.”

“That sounds... ominous.”

“Oh they were. My curiosity got the the better of me. Something told me that I needed to know what was in those letters. I learned Marjolaine had been... selling all kinds of information about Orlais to other countries. Nevarra, Antiva, among others. It was treason.”

“Treason?” Cassius asked shocked, admittedly he wasn’t expecting anything quite so dire.

“Yes treason, but my life as a bard taught me that my loyalties should be kept fluid. My concern was not that she was a traitor, but that her life would be in danger if she was caught. Orlais has been at war with so many countries that it takes a harsh view of such things... as I later discovered.”

The way she said it made his stomach drop, “What do you mean?”

“I should have left well enough alone, but I didn’t. I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern. She admitted her guilt but said it was in the past. That is why the documents had to be destroyed, she said. I believed her. I kept believing, up until they showed me the documents altered by her hand to make _me_ look the traitor.”

“...who’s they?”

“The Orlesian guards. They captured me-- captured my friends, Sketch and Tug, too. They did terrible things to us, to m-me,” Her voice broke as she looked away from him. He just started to reach out to her but pulled away as she continued, “Did things to make us confess and reveal our conspirators... It was a traitor’s punishment we endured, Tug was murdered by them, all of us left to spend eternity in unmarked graves...”

She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she was quiet, Cassius could see in her eyes she was remembering, struggling, “Leliana...”

“I had given up, I was beaten and broken, my cell had a grate that opened to the sky. I remember staring up into it, feeling the last of my hope being sucked away. Then a voice called to me, urging me to keep fighting and take strength from those that needed me. And then a key and a dagger fell through the grate landing beside my head.”

“What?”

“I know it sounds unbelievable, even before my usual embellishments but this is the truth. I swear it.”

“I believe you. I just want to know who saved you, who the voice was.”

“Her name was Reverend Mother Dorothea. Marjolaine had taken the papers from her so she was there trying to retrieve them. She aided me because she felt, at least partly, responsible. After my escape I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her, she would have me caught again. I was tempted; I was furious, betrayed, but what could I do against her?

“Dorothea offered me a place in the Chantry but I wasn’t ready. I fled, to Ferelden, and made my way south until I ended up in Lothering, with the Chantry and the Maker. Ferelden protected my person, the Maker saved my soul, and Mother Dorothea gave me that chance. I owe her a great debt.”

“As do I. If she did not help you I never would’ve met you. And if we stop this Blight you’ve saved my life a dozen times over, so really all of Ferelden maybe even Thedas owes her.” Leliana smiled at his words brushing her hair back. After a moment Cassius’ eyes fell back on the items sitting in the grass between them, “Does this mean the brandy is her drink?”

“No, it was Tug’s. He gave his life to give Sketch time for me to rescue him. In the two years since I have raised a glass to him on the anniversary of his death. I was worried this year it would not be possible, for obvious reasons, but I was fortunate to find a bottle in Orzammar just in time. I was wondering-- well hoping really that you might join me... I didn’t want any more secrets between us.”

“I would be honored,” Cassius said and truly meant it. Her inclusion of and trust in him meant the world. No one had ever truly trusted him with so much of themselves before, he felt as if he got to hold something precious and sacred in his hands, something fragile as glass and beautiful as a diamond. He swore to himself then he would not tarnish it in anyway, he would never tarnish her trust.

She gave him a small smile before readjusting herself. She grabbed the bottle and opened it, filling the two small wooden cups, and placing the stone between them.

“What’s the rock for?” He asked curiously taking the cup she held out to him.

“Tug was a dwarf so I pour my first glass over the stone, since they go back to it after death, and I say _atrast tunsha, salroka_ , in hopes that maybe, in some way, he’ll know.”

Cassius nodded a bit thinking the toast she had come up with was beautiful, “Atrast tunsha, salraka?”

“Sal _ro_ ka.”

“Sal _ro_ ka,” Cassius repeated and she nodded in approval, “What does it mean?”

“Farewell, my friend.”

Cassius raised his glass, “Atrast tunsha, salroka.”

She smiled softly and raised her’s as well, “Atrast tunsha, salroka,” Then together they poured the brandy onto the stone and Leliana refilled their glasses before raising her’s again, “To Tug.”

“To Tug,” Cassius agreed and they drank this time. He coughed a bit at the bite as it burned down his throat.

“Thank you Cassius. I’ve never shared this much with anyone,” She reached over and took his hand the pain instantly subsiding, “I haven't opened myself up since... I haven't-- cared like this. I haven't wanted...”

He smiled at her in return as she trailed off getting lost in those ocean blue eyes of her’s while she studied his, biting her lip thoughtfully, “You know you can trust me with anything, right?”

“I do now,” She said as suddenly she leaned over and kissed him. Cassius kissed her back, his hand brushing away her hair, tucking it behind her ear, he felt her smile as she moved closer wrapping her arms around his neck. Before long though he felt one of her hands slide down to his chest and push him softly into the grass still kissing him slowly. Cassius didn't know how long they were laying there kissing each other before he felt her graceful fingers start unhooking the latches on his coat. Two came undone before she paused, hesitating briefly then pulling back. Her eyes tender as she searched his, her fingers brushing down the side of his face, pushing his bangs back ever so slightly, “Is this alright?”

He nodded as a smile came to his face nodding, feeling his face grow hot at where this might be going, “Yeah... yeah, it's-- it's, uh, perfect.”

She giggled in that musical way she did as she smiled softly back at him, “Good,” She said before leaning back down and kissing him once again.

 

***

 

_“Then... go, pup. Warn your brother. And know we love you both. You do us proud.”_

_“Father... no, don't do this.”_

_“They've broken though the gates. We must go now.”_

_“Goodbye, darling.”_

_“No! Mother, please. Mother!”_

Strong hands started dragging him backwards, away from them.

_“Be strong, sweetheart.”_

_“Sirius, you protect my boy.”_

An affirmative bark from his dog then once again being pulled away, final ‘I love you’s’ ringing in his ears before he was shoved down the tunnel in the larder. Then it all changed. The dark enclosed all around Cassius, the flapping of heavy wings came from above. Looking up he saw it, the great beast flying over head. It landed and suddenly he was right in front of it, the Archdemon. With a snap of its nightmarish head it looked towards him. Boring into his eyes, it gave its terrible rawr, then lunged.

Cassius shot up with a start, breathing heavily. He took in his surroundings, he was still in the grassy field but it was very dark now though he could have sworn he only dozed off for a moment. The moon shone though the trees illuminating Leliana who, sitting beside him as if she had been keeping watch, jumped. Her hand hanging in midair by his head, having quickly pulled it away when he jolted up as if she’d been playing with his hair.

“Cassius, are you okay?” She asked him, her eyes full of worry.

“I saw it... it--it saw me. It looked right at me. It-” He was cut off by distant yelling, yelling from their camp.

The two of them scrambled up, Cassius throwing back on his jacket, stuffing his shirt back into his trousers, and generally putting himself back together while Leliana stuffed everything in her pack before pulling two daggers out of it.

“Here.” She tossed him one.

He caught it and looked at her surprised, “You had those with you?”

“You did not wish me to leave camp unprepared, yes?”

“Well no... but you let me leave unprepared.”

“You had me,” She smiled at him before taking his hand.

Together they ran back to the camp. Clearing the tree line they saw it overrun with darkspawn. Cassius tried to take it all in quickly. Shale crushing genlock heads with her fists, Sten cutting through hurlocks with Asala, Aedan and Morrigan fighting shrieks back to back, and the others he only caught glimpses of through the monsters but thankfully he saw no ogres. Ahead a pair of hurlocks seemed to sense him, whipping around and snarling. Cassius gripped his dagger tightly and charged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these two... they have my heart lol. The toast I got from the World of Thedas Vol. 2, I don't take everything in there for canon but a lot of nice material and really added a nice dynamic to this exposition heavy chapter. Hope you all liked it, feel free to tell me what you think :)


	30. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one guys! I really didn't intend it to be so far apart, life just got in the way. I hope you enjoy it despite its delay! Also wow chapter 30 already, crazy lol

* * *

 

_ Bannorn of West Hill, 9:31 Dragon Age _

* * *

 

Aedan awoke with a start from the little rest he ever got, he had seen the Archdemon in his dream. It certainly wasn’t the first time but this one was different. He could feel it, its breath, its rawr all as if it was right in front of him. Suddenly the flap of his tent flew open causing him to almost leap instantly to attack on the spot before he pulled back at the last moment.

“You’re awake! Did... did you feel it, too?” Alistair asked white as a sheet and seemingly unaware of the fact Aedan had nearly knocked him flat. Taking a deep breath Aedan simply nodded, “It was like the Archdemon saw us! Actually saw us! What does it mean?”

“I don’t know Alistair, you’ve been a Grey Warden longer than I have,” Aedan grumbled, “Perhaps it was just another vision, like all the others.”

“I suppose you’re ri-” Rustling in the trees cut him off, “Wait! Did you hear that?”

Then Aedan’s sense went off, his Grey Warden sense, the taint pounding loudly in his blood and raging like a fire through him.

“Darkspawn! They’re here!” He heard Zevran shout. Alistair disappeared from the opening in his tent and Aedan lunged for his shield and sword. Rushing out he saw the camp swarming with the creatures. Slashing a few down before he noticed Alistair fighting to his right.

“Where’s Cassius?” He shouted to him.

“I don’t know! He went off into the forest with Leliana hours ago!” Alistair responded before moving on.

Aedan cursed heavily before cutting through a few more of the beasts, he couldn’t lose him. Not now, but he also couldn’t just abandon the camp to run in some random direction looking for him. His only comfort was that Leliana was with him.

“Aedan, down!” He heard before he ducked his head low, a spell shooting over him. Looking back up he saw Morrigan standing behind him with a smirk on her face.

“Thanks,” He nodded to her and turned to fight.

Slash, jab, bash. One after the other. He felt Morrigan at his back, covering him.

“How are we doing?” He asked her.

“Oh just spectacular!” 

“Good. I’m sur--  _ agh! _ ” He grunted as a shriek’s blade dug into his shoulder, one he had stepped in front of it as it dived around him to try and hit Morrigan. He couldn't risk her getting nicked with a tainted blade, even if that meant his own body must become the shield. He was already tainted after all, though that didn't stop it from hurting as the blade sunk in deeper. The beast snapped its almost canine like jaw at him, trying to get around the metal shield that was holding it at bay, before he stabbed it through then cut the blade off its arm letting its body drop to the ground in a heap.

“Are you hurt?” Morrigan asked, if he wasn’t mistaken sounding a bit panicked.

“I’m fine! I got you covered!” He bashed another shriek's head in using a strong blunt strike. She didn’t respond and was fairly silent until he heard a chuckle that made him groan, “You did it again didn’t you?”

“Indeed I did. Three... two...” Aedan stabbed the last shriek he could see then turned pulling Morrigan down and covering them with his shield. Not a moment later the beast she infected with her magic detonated and the unfortunately familiar sound of darkspawn flesh raining down on metal came, “One,” she finished giving him a smug grin at the success of her walking bomb as they huddled close under his shield.

Aedan found himself frozen, staring at her, as if entranced his eyes drifted to her grin. He could feel himself starting to lean towards her before he forced himself to look away shaking his head with a smile, like nothing happened, as he stood up and shook the gunk off his shield, “You know, that trick will never cease to be disgusting.”

She chuckled as she stood with him, “Speaks the man with a blade coming out of his shoulder.” Then she paused before narrowing her eyes at him, “You said you were fine.”

“I am,” He smirked a bit and left it at that, despite Morrigan’s look of disapproval, as he looked around. Alistair finishing off what seemed to be the last one of them and a great wave of relief came when he saw his brother handing a dagger back to Leliana. Aedan walked over knowing medical attention would probably be a good idea.

“So what happened here?” Cassius asked as they sat around a small fire minutes later while Wynne worked on getting the blade out of Aedan’s shoulder after cleansing it thoroughly.

“We saw the Archdemon like you described, and then they all just came flooding out of the trees,” Aedan told him.

“I guess it’s like Duncan once said: we can sense them, and they can sense us,” Alistair shrugged.

“And for curiosity's sake, why were you both gone for so long?” Aedan asked only to get a peculiar response. The two blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

“We were talking and fell asleep,” Leliana said simply, Cassius nodding in agreement. Though in truth they looked like two guilty children who had been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen.

Aedan smiled as he saw a few of their companions exchange smirking looks behind their backs, even he and Wynne shared a bit of an amused glance, but he decided not to pursue it further, “Alright, so what now?”

“We’ll have to move camp early, once we get that out of your shoulder that is. How’s it coming, Wynne?”

“About ready, we’re going to need a strong lad to pull and, Aedan dear, you’re going to want to bite down on this,” She said handing him a scrap piece of leather strapping.

“Great... I’ve seen this done, never wanted to be the one it was done on.” He glanced up at Morrigan, “Are you sure you ran out of that stuff to numb it?”

“‘Tis a salve you speak of, and yes I am quite sure,” She said in a clipped manner with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He couldn't help but wonder if she really had run out or this was simply punishment for not telling her he had been stabbed.

“Alright the wound is about as prepared as we can make it. Alistair would you come and pull?”

“Do I have too?”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Cassius said stepping up.

“Try not to enjoy this too much,” Aedan joked causing Cassius to smile.

“Oh just brace yourself,” Cassius laughed a little and Aedan nodded before biting down hard on the leather strap.

“Ready?” The two brothers nodded to Wynne, “Pull!”

It’s safe to say Aedan couldn’t remember a time he blasphemed more than when that blade was yanked out, he prayed Maker would forgive him and perhaps Leliana too.

 


End file.
